Akame ga Kill: 2nd Chance
by Alrain
Summary: Tatsumi always returned to the place where Night Raid once was and visit the graves and clean it, it was home to him and his family buried there and women he loved. But when suddenly send back into the past by an unknown individual to the times where Akame was trained to become an Assassin, he didn't know what happened but he was sure to change everything. Time-Travel, and Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: So I am here receiving the documents of Necros of this story he had first written and it was through sheer hard work even if he did look at the manga, he considered it just writing out all the bad parts and making it only beneficial to Tatsumi only while he did make some good changes.**

**So I have to continue on from where Necros started and make it up on my own and the information about the new Teigu, Necros send me those as well and I need to start rewriting the Return of the Leaders as he had requested. I like the story but it was going to be originally adult Jaune traveled back in time but there are some things I need to work out with.**

**Greninja the one Necros chose is going to continue with him but can anyone recommend an Anime that Greninja suits in?**

**RWBY: Return of the Leader.**

**Danmachi: Dual Mind.**

**Demon Slayer: Blessings.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Not back to the Beginning.**_

* * *

_**Night Raid base.**_

_'Long time since I was here,'_ thought Tatsumi as he looked at the Former Assassin Hideout of Night Raid that was currently invisible to the normal eye, it was covered in vines and other plants that hid the visible and yet invisible base completely, not even the slightest bit of white was left there for the eye to see but not to Tatsumi. He was back after a few years of traveling around the world and around 2 years he came back, coming back to clean it and stay there for a few days to get some good memories back, and then leave again to travel around the world and if he got old he would come back here but never in the Empire.

The Empire held far too many painful memories than the good ones...well, there weren't any good ones there except for the Deaths of Esdeath and Prime Minister Honest, most memories were outside of the Empire and would always be there but also a lot of painful ones and Tatsumi didn't go enter the hideout but headed straight for the cliff.

"Hey, guys," said Tatsumi the graves in front of him and they didn't respond but vague images of his friends appeared for a second and answered the way he expected them to, sighing to himself he placed his bag down and began getting rid of the vines and critters walking all over it and thoroughly cleaned each one of them until they sparkled in the sunlight. "It has been quite some time that I got here...this place didn't change much nor the Empire which is the best,"

It didn't change a lot since no one else besides him knew of this place that not even bandits if they were still here, knew about it, The Empire had fallen years ago and the New Empire had risen up that made many troubles disappear including bandits. Since there wasn't any corruption at all and no poverty there was no meaning in stealing, jobs gave fair payments, money was given to those who worked hard in their lives and retired. Villages earned money too and simply paid taxes and traded, fair money was given by the quality of the products they specialized making.

Moving to the base he began cleaning everything up from the outside removing all the vines with some help of his powers and the inside was fine, cleaning the walls, washing the bathroom, getting rid of any insects in the base, and as the last the furniture made of very tough wood and simply covered in dust, but each piece of furniture had a meaning to him here.

Looking at the table he saw one of the chairs still pulled out and saw Sheele reading her book with tips for airheads and losing her glasses in the process, he smiled at that and missed Sheele dearly for her cute appearance and behavior, the 1st friend he made when he got into Night Raid and the one he felt most comfortable with and the one who honored the death of his friends. And in a way, he felt at that time what it felt to have a big caring sister there for you.

Her death made him realize that this job was that dead loomed always around the corner, he did cooking without complaining now knowing that each meal could be the last one.

The next one was the training ground and the white paint that made the field clear was a bit vague and covered with leaves and twigs and it reminded his training with Bulat, he called him Big Bro as he wished to be called like that and he got his attention with how he was moving so fluently, the part did creep him out that Leone revealed him that he was gay well he didn't judge since taste varies.

His death gave him more motivation to get stronger and stronger to be able to face the next opponent, he felt that it was partially his fault since he let Nyau distract Bulat and missed the vital strike that would've ensured his life.

There were more places he had to go to and they weren't in the Nigh Raid base as certain places from the bar he met Leone where she robbed him of his money and drank her fill, the Sakura tree where he got a tiny bit closer to Mine and then further away, the bookstore of Lubbock with his favorite Manga, the living room where he talked with his boss, Susanoo by the waterfall training and teaching him not to rely on power, the hot springs where Chelsea caught him and told her past to him, it continued on and on but one place had more meaning to him than anything else.

The kitchen and it wasn't because of the food but mainly because he worked most of the time with Akame in the kitchen, despite being so emotionless, gluttonous, and a bit awkward around subjects that don't involve food but he wouldn't want to trade those times with Akame for anything else. After done with cleaning the kitchen and making food for himself he went to his room and was ready to sleep, and looked one more time as the window seeing the sun fall down. 'I wish you all could be here to see what we achieved...even if no one knew that it was our hard work we killed, we don't take credit at all,'

He was a bit mad that Night Raid was never mentioned but soon accepted it when he thought of the consequences it would bring, and their deaths had meaning to them and compared to him their hearts were filled with scars of their past, they had seen more death, betrayals, and were forced to do things that made them heartbroken. In a way, he knew that in their death they were relieved to be released from the hell they withstood through if that made them happy he would let it be. It hurts him that it would take a lot of time to ever go back with them...or maybe never since he wasn't human despite his appearance, human flesh completely replaced with Dragon Flesh and became the literal Tyrant.

Brushing away the white locks of his hair that was a mix of white and brown, turning his head he saw one green eye and the other one red with a cross-symbol on it, he still remembered what Bulat and the Doctor told him that the Tyrant's flesh was still alive and he felt each time when the war drew closer that it was more alive, he felt the presence behind him and how powerful it was and almost took his body. If it wasn't for Akame he would be no longer here but there was something else that made him think, how long would he continue to live as the Tyrant's lifespan was unknown but a nightmare for Tatsumi.

'Please...just someone I want to save them, Akame, I can't take this any longer...a human living for so long alone can only take so much,' he silently cried and let his face rest on the soft pillow, tears streamed down his cheeks as he allowed himself to cry for a while until he was tired to cry and let himself succumb to the darkness. He didn't bother to change as he was too tired for it but not of cleaning the base at all, emotionally tired of remembering the good times he had with Night Raid since he had a hard time letting it go, he would stay here for a while so better sleep well instead of staying away all night. The latest journey he had did take a lot of his attention and made him momentarily forget about his sadness, interest piqued and he stayed there for a few months for training and made some good friends before leaving again, it never erased that sadness at all that he always sensed.

What he never noticed was that someone from far away heard him and granted his wish, threads were spun and the person ran towards the base that was now in plain sight as Tatsumi may have cleaned it a bit too well, the white shining walls of the base didn't hide a lot and once entered in the person dashed with great speed yet quietly towards Tatsumi room.

But Tatsumi however traveled and fought countless bandits trying to ambush him and he felt someone coming and grabbed his sword, but he was just a second too late as bright purple light blinded him and send him hurling into an unending space.

* * *

_**Forest.**_

"Geh!" groaned Tatsumi as he forced himself to look forward as he felt his body fall down and quickly reacted by landing stealthily on a branch of a tree, quickly scanning around him where he was like he had been teleported to a base, if there were any enemies to take down or escape routes to go through and how many enemies there were. "The...forest? He simply teleported me outside...no, the smell is different,"

Sniffing the air it smelled more like Poison and not like the smell of animals, this made him conclude he was not in the area outside of the Night Raid Hideout but neither too far away from where he was.

"So...I am not in the Night Raid Base anymore, but now to know where I am-!" he stopped with when he suddenly heard some rustling of bushes and looked down and killed his presence and hid with his invisibility.

Screams were heard and Tatsumi peered over the thick branch of the tree and saw small figures run as fast as possible and the danger they were running from came of giant centipedes, Tatsumi looked horrified as he hasn't seen something this cruel since the 1st night he stayed in the capital but something else bothered him. Somewhere in the back of his mind told him that he has heard about this...but he didn't know since he hasn't seen this cruelty yet, he had seen Bulat forced to kill his mentor because of the sides, Chelsea found out she was the sole survivor of her group, Najenda working for the corruption, and Akame fighting her sister as both of them were sold as...oh, my god!

This couldn't be happening since he had never wanted to time-travel at all! Neither did he ever think he had the possibility to do it on his own, he didn't have special powers that allowed him to manipulate time or space, Shambala and Crosstail were destroyed and he may have some blood of Esdeath (Which made him almost puke every time he reminded himself.) but wasn't able to perform freezing time that well, he could actually freeze time but since he rarely used it the time limit wasn't a lot about 5 seconds or so. Yeah, he told himself he didn't have special powers to manipulate time and freezing time wasn't necessarily a manipulation except for halting the process. He wasn't affected by it since he had Ice Resistance and freely move in it and he could actually further move in it, but now wasn't the time to dwell in it.

'I need to search for Akame, right now,' said Tatsumi but halted himself when he looked down on himself and he was the same so it would be a bit weird in the later future...but did he have the right to change it all? So much could change if he did that and things could go down south for the Revolutionary army, Akame lived through hell and he felt like he had pulled her back into his horrible world. And then there was Kurome and if he did something like making Kurome go with Akame...as pleasing as the thought was of having Akame less of a burden in the future her resolve would perhaps not be so strong.

Did he have a right to change everything?

One should never mess with the borders of time unless necessary in case something horrible happens in the near future, was there a reason why he was sent here by some kind of being that wasn't human or Danger-Beast...he would go with the latter since Shambala was made with parts of a Danger-Beast, and whoever that person was he smelled him and the smell was familiar even if it was for only a second. And those words he said weren't from him and from a comic about time-travel messing up things...but it was only because he shifted time by running back caused that boom and here was no boom.

Tatsumi sighed and simply got his bag ready, it was a good thing he knew where the Teigu originated from.

"Kurome!" shouted Akame in fear as a wolf pounced on Kurome who had been a second too late and the older sister rushed forward and got the knife out of the bandages and stabbed the wolf in the neck, blood gushed out but Akame pulled Kurome away before the girl could be doused in it but several others behind her appeared ready to tear her apart.

"Big Sis!" shouted Kurome in fear as the wolves got close and Akame turned around her knife ready and slashed the throat of the closest one incoming, but the others came too close until and punched on Akame who let Kurome go but held onto the knife. She stabbed the wolf who...didn't react at all and simply was lying up against her. Kurome got up and ran back and pulled the...corpses of the wolves of her big sister who was surprised and startled but snapped out of it when Kurome tackled her in a hug.

As Akame focused on Kurome she didn't notice a small sound made somewhere up high or the perfect circle in the wolves bodies with blood gushing out of it.

_'I was just in time, Akame has luckily told me about her life in the Empire and Leone some parts too, the boss was there and I know most of what is happening from her point,'_ it wasn't a lot of information but Tatsumi had to do with it and find things for himself out too, he then noticed a middle-sized bag on the tree next to him and went over to it. Opening it the first thing that caught her attention was a small book. Other than that there were some other small books but the one he was seeing was different, it was encased with some golden metal and the moment he touched it opened up.

He knew it wasn't the time to read but he knew that Akame's source of strength was to protect Kurome but he didn't give himself a lot of time, his eyes darted and read the words as the pages made it easier from the titles, he had gone straight to the title of Storyline and read the events that were exactly happening now. He was truly back in time as the words colored themselves as the events happened like it was going with the flow of time, switching back to the beginning of the titles of each page that contained important information, he went to the title of figures and the name of the Elite 7 caught his attention and read the description of each person and smiled at the weird antics they had that they reminded him of his team.

This Poney girl would go good along with Sheele of both of them being airheads and Sheele wouldn't feel lonely.

Mine would hate Tsukushi for her big breasts she possessed and pretty much every girl for having bigger breasts, it seemed she wouldn't get along with anyone but Tsukushi would love to be around Sheele too. (This Gozuki-guy was quite...detailed about her breasts.)

Green would be a good friend for himself for having fantasies but also morals idealistic as his, it seemed he has a crush on Akame except that her profile told him that she didn't see him that way.

This Gai was a pervert at the same level as Lubbock...maybe not the same since Lubbock never had any courage to enter a brothel.

Cornelia would be like Leone as a great big sister but a bit more strict and not so flaunting with her body.

Then there was Najasho and he could easily imagine him as the son of his boss and the 2nd drawing of him showed his brainwashed side, he had no longer his arms but replaced with mechanical ones and one of his eyes changed black and had a tribal marking underneath it, the iris was changed into a red one rather than the other one yellow. (Although a colder attitude and hopefully no bad puns.)

It seemed that this was something that had to do with Gravekeeper techniques that were actually close to as magic as it can't be completely explained by scientific means, he wasn't going to delve into it any further...for now.

Luckily he had the power to do it and what kind of powers he possessed with Incursio alone, but he had not only Incursio as this was something he would never tell anyone at all, the secret alone could do great impact of a person holding too much power and he knew that exposing this would be an incredibly terrifying thing and Incursio alone gave him unlimited potential.

At the end of the war, it was decided by all the leaders of the Revolutionary Army that the Teigu were to be destroyed as they brought nothing but harm, they were symbols of power and fear and the Teigu users didn't mind it at all if it meant the peace of the Empire, Tatsumi took it up to destroy them and there may have been a small incident where he figured something else out with the Teigu. He may have slipped and swallowed Black Marine and controlled some nearby water in a cup, and that was simply how he was able to figure out something in his body. If he simply ate the Teigu or took a small bite of it he could use it, pretty much breaking the 1000-year-old rule of the Teigu and cheating things. Luckily he didn't have to swallow the whole Teigu or something like that much to his relief and simply took a bite of it, the remaining Teigu were destroyed all by him and he simply left with not telling anyone at all.

_'If I fall in love with you again Akame...this time it will be very inappropriate since I am older then you now, I am after all very old,'_ he appeared young and he did visit around the few years, but 200 years already have passed reason why he wasn't able to take it anymore as no sane human can live this long. Now it was time to prepare himself as he had no made his choice to interfere, allowing his body to relax and focus on some aspects the boy made his frame smaller and oddly enough the clothes shrank along, his clothes then shifted and took the shape of ragged clothing.

Diving down into the trees he began to run along with the other kids while cutting down any Danger-Beasts who were unfortunate enough to meet him, he saw after a few minutes Akame and sped up and ran next to them. As expected Akame swiped at him making him dodge knowing she would see him as an enemy using her as a bait for monsters chasing him to eat, everything was simply brutal and among those killing each other was the same.

"Better keep up, the top 7 will be the ones to get into the team," said Tatsumi dashing past them being the only one not to have any monsters chasing him.

His ragged clothes weren't something simple but it was a Teigu that he called Situation Clothing: Adaptor, this Teigu is similar to Gaea Foundation of hiding as the clothing adapts to situations and covers smell, fall in the water the clothing changes to swimming gear and waterproof, hot areas like deserts will form clothes that provide plenty of air to come in and heat resistance cloth, it can also hide smell and change appearance to the users wishes and a good thing in case you have a date as it is self-repairing and cleansing.

It would take a few more days until they reached it and Tatsumi certainly didn't want to get to the 1st place, he didn't find himself the leader-type even after 200 years he held little pride. He also had to let things go smoothly right now and not change too many things like him making decisions, that alone made a great change and he now needed the trust of Akame and Kurome and he knew how to do that as insulting as his way was.

* * *

_**Lake.**_

A giant campfire was seen by a lake and giant bull-like Danger-Beast was roasted over the fire and the smell was intoxicating and attracting many eyes but a glare of Tatsumi made them back down, he had shown himself to be the Alpha meaning they had to obey and leave him alone and they simply did, the reason why he was so safe and he himself didn't eat much but waited.

_'Come to papa! Luckily I found some fruit on the way to make some juice and a nice fruit salad with honey added in it!'_ thought Tatsumi as he held up a bowl filled with a salad and when he just finished the toppings air passed him, the bowl was gone and Tatsumi looked to his side and saw a not so cute side of Kurome who was eating the bowl empty like it was her 1st meal in years.

Slowly getting up after what seemed like her bowl was empty (He couldn't see it because...Kurome's appearance.) and grabbing his sword he was ready for a fight, he had sensed Akame hiding in the bushes and-!

*GROWL!*

...And of her stomach as well that made him almost snort if it wasn't for Kurome still appearing menacing.

"...C-!"

"C?" repeated Tatsumi confused not expecting a single word to be given only to him, but then he felt and saw it as the menacing aura around Kurome disappeared and was replaced with a pink background, flowers, and bubbles and the red glowing eyes disappeared and were replaced with a blushing cute face.

"C-Can I have another bowl?" asked Kurome cutely and imaginary arrows appeared out of nowhere and pierced Tatsumi's heart. (This guy is a sucker for cuteness, I'm not kidding at all as I read the Bonus parts of the Manga.)

"Sure," said Tatsumi handing Kurome another bowl of fruit salad along with another bowl filled with thick cuts of meat, but that was snatched by Akame, using the same face Kurome used to devour the meat into pieces and mimicked her little sister. All he could do was simply give her another bowl filled with meat not used to seeing Akame act so cute, all he did was simply taking a bite out of his food and watch the sisters amused as they were eating the roasted Danger-Beasts like little Lion Cubs.

Well, that didn't last very long as only the skeleton remained of the Danger-Beast.

"That is quite some appetite you both have, don't think any standard adult is going to beat ya soon," commented Tatsumi starting up a conversation and both girls who lied on their back with satisfied smiles opened their eyes, they felt a bit guilty for eating a well-prepared meal all by themselves and leave nothing left for him.

"S-Sorry, for having eaten your meal," apologized Kurome and she didn't expect him to wave his hand and tell them it was okay.

"No problem, that running must have left you both starved and besides I don't eat a lot," it was not completely true it was simply that his diet consisted out of meat, vegetables, fruits, and a lot of other things but just enough to feed simply 5 people since his small human stature, he was lucky he wasn't constantly in Danger-Beast form otherwise he would've made the forest life unbalanced. "My name is Tatsumi, what are yours?"

"I'm A-Akame and this is my little sister Kurome," introduced Akame the both of them as she felt no danger coming from him.

"Nice to meet you both and it is pretty much the same with you, right? Sold by your parents?" asked Tatsumi and both girls nodded but there was something else to it.

"Mommy wasn't there...but 'daddy' told us that she didn't love us at all," said Kurome with a sad tone and Tatsumi looked surprised at that, he had to go further into this but right now the girls needed some rest right now as they both were too tired, well, Akame was still alert and didn't seem to completely trust him so he decided to set up some tents and let the girls sleep.

Tatsumi sighed in slight frustration and as much as he hated to admit he did miss the joy of being alone for once, those 200 years weren't alone for physical training but also mental and intellectual and this was already throwing a lot of things in trouble of their mother being a good person? He imagined how their mother would look like and he imagined a mature-looking Akame wielding a Katana as well, dressed in black and red battle kimono and having the same cold red eyes. Ready to take down her enemies but having a clear sight of what she wanted to do and for what she did and believed to, and yet there was something about her that made her a bit different from her daughters and he didn't know what it was.

'Well, time-travel was never considered easy...better get some sleep for now,' thought Tatsumi not feeling in the mood to think constantly about this at all, Danger-Beast or not he still needed some sleep and he was woken up when he tried to go to sleep so better start now.

* * *

**Alrain: So I have to remove a few things from the story to place my name on it and explain things first, I will be starting with this story and some things will be gone and some simply stay.**

**1st Teigu of Tatsumi:**

**=Situation Clothing: Adaptor.**

**The Teigu is similar to Gaea Foundation but only on the clothes that change its appearance and functions to adapt to the environment, it can also hide the smell, lower presence, heartbeat hiding, heat hiding, stronger control over emotions, non-existent tracks, soul sight, zero restriction movement, and it can even change into other clothing that you have seen on will. The clothing is made of a Danger-Beast that could adapt to any kind of environment similar to the Tyrant, it can't evolve but it is incredibly hard to destroy as it has a self-repairing sequence. The clothing has some form of sentience that when the wilder feels like he or she is connected to it, it will immediately make the wielder as comfortable as possible like getting overheated it will cool you down and let as much required heat escape.**

**Trump Card: The clothing can be manipulated at a molecular structure to prevent certain poisons from entering the wound, simply turning itself into hundreds of tiny threads to pick them up or even seal the wound with its adaption tricking the body that it is skin. With the body tricked it will make the wound heal faster thinking they are almost done, but in truth, they aren't done and simply blinded by an illusion of it and simply heal you faster without any consequences.**

**Weakness: It is mostly based on Stealth and Light Combat missions and not suited for Heavy-Assault-type, despite being made of an S-Class Danger-Beast it is purely suited for the Spy missions. But when it comes to those missions only the very, very skilled can grasp a single second of their presence. To mimic certain clothing or even armor (Not know by Tatsumi since he doesn't know the full potential.) one must be smart and know how it works.**

**So what do you think of this Teigu? I hope you like it since it is more seriously written and I have given a lot of thought about it, it is simply purely based on Assassination an article of clothing that any Assassin would want to have. Also, besides that, it doesn't seem Teigu who lasted 1000 years seem to be affected by things like corrosion or something like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alrain: Chapter 2 is out and I hoped it wasn't too much of a change for the readers of Necros and then I got more documents...and seriously this was a good idea of his and I don't know how he thought it was a bad idea. I am a fan of RWBY but can anybody explain to me what Lore is because I certainly don't know that RWBY reference, so what is it exactly?

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Next Stage._**

* * *

_**Forest.**_

"We're almost there so keep it up," said Tatsumi as he walked not the slightest bit tired of walking for 3 hours straight but the same story could not be applied to the girls, still developing they did build up a bit of stamina from running away from all the attacking Danger-Beasts. Eventually, Kurome stopped alarming Akame that her sister was too tired to continue to walk, it halted Tatsumi who looked indifferent at Kurome due to past memories and...her killing Chelsea in a very brutal manner. "Why are you stopping?"

"I-I am tired...I can't walk!" breathed Kurome out as Akame supported her.

"So, you are a little bit tired and that is no reason to stop," commented Tatsumi deciding to be a bit harsh to both of them to give them a grasp of reality, he had to use the near-death experience of Kurome and the experience of Akame almost losing Kurome. It was not nice but this wasn't a nice world but it did have its beauty, but now it had mostly a very ugly side to it that no one wanted to see nor want it to exist. "Keep walking since we are almost there it is best to get as soon as possible there,"

"Give her a break! She is still a child!" shouted Akame mad at Tatsumi but then shrunk when he gave her a slightly cold glare back in response.

"So what? It didn't stop those people from the Empire of throwing us children in this forest here, you've seen them being merciless about is children in a forest filled with monsters that won't hesitate to kill us and plenty of us already died," responded Tatsumi shooting down Akame's thin defenses and attempt of defending her little sister, deciding to be a bit more harsh he would also ease them up too seeing as the sisters have seen the children of their age die. "I have a question for both of you 2 and it involves these 2 ores, which one would be chosen?"

"I-I don't know," replied Kurome answering first and Akame 2nd and shaking her head in a negative response.

"Sigh, the stronger one as this black ore is far stronger and that is how they view us, we are ores to them and nothing more and you would also choose a new toy rather than an old one," the girls nodded to his answer that they would choose a new one rather than the old one, the new would go longer on then the old one. "This is a survival test like we've been told to and they seek the strongest ones, and if they see you support each other then you will be separated from each other. The one doing most of the work will be sought out but everything that is unnecessarily dragging you down, meaning if you give your little sister a piggyback ride at the last moment...you will be separated or even worse...killed,"

Both girls looked in fear at that and Tatsumi had changed the last thought and decided to go simply for death as it was very merciful, there were worse ways to go but he held it back knowing with the Empire that plenty chances were given to show them. They had plenty to deal now and they were dealing with plenty of things to handle now, no need to add more then what they truly can handle and Akame was mentally very strong for her age due to her duties as the elder sibling.

She had the instinct and goal of protecting Kurome giving something similar to the maternal instinct of a parent...would he be able to find the mother of the girls because their 'dad' told them that she didn't want them and no longer saw them as her children, it was obvious that their naivety was taken advantage off like with every child. They would not instantly believe it but certain looks could change a whole view of point but Akame would have hesitation, Kurome simply believed it because she didn't want to unconsciously imagine the same look their 'father' gave them and she would not be even aware of that itself.

"...From what I've heard you 2 are lucky to have a mother as kind as yours...if I had to guess your father simply lied to you...is your mother perceptive?" asked Tatsumi wanting as much as information about the girl's mother, but their confusion on their faces of the difficult word he made it easier by telling them if their mother could see through their lies. Apparently, they ate a lot and often snacked quite a bit which made their father angry but their mother was never mad, she instead worked harder and the girls sometimes left out the house to collect herbs and small Danger-Beasts due to them feeling guilty. "...We're almost there so keep it up, for now, then you can rest as much as you want and I will make you a meal ready to be eaten,"

The girls got motivated by that making Tatsumi almost laugh that his encouragement that he had given them was unintended aimed at their weak spot, food, at least they would not be separated and Akame would have less burden, they continued to walk and to kill some time and make Akame and Kurome learn things faster to have more time at training he educated them. He taught them how to read which plants and other natural objects to differ them from Danger-Beasts, making them learn to track, recognizing certain common plants that are found everywhere and their uses, this particular lesson was listened carefully by the girls when he mentioned some herbs enhanced the flavor of meat and other dishes.

"We're here!" said Tatsumi seeing people up ahead and just like he told the girl don't stay too close to each other as it would also be seen as teamwork.

"Hey, Captain Gozuki! There are 3 more brats coming!" shouted one of the soldiers seeing the children from afar, the Captain named Gozuki came out of his tent cracking his neck and looked at where the soldier that called him was looking. He saw the 3 forms and how they were distant from each other and looked at Akame and Kurome directly with Akame feeling the gaze, it made him smirk that he had found an interesting one and his gaze went over to Kurome who was aware but reacted a second later and simply nodded to himself, but then when he turned his gaze at Tatsumi his eyes squinted and Tatsumi was aware instantly of it.

'Keep my cool and as skilled as this guy is I have battled Esdeath so you won't fool me with your gaze...but I must say that even a skilled Assassin as me would be wary of him,' it was no surprise since this was the man that had trained Akame to unbelievable levels and he compared his Night Raid self to Gozuki, he would've lost as it would be like similar to his fight against Ogre. However, despite all of that there was one thing that got most of his attention and that was the sword leaning on the hip of Gozuki, it was the Demon Sword: Murasame and even if the blade was familiar to him it was weird to see someone else wield it.

His clothes luckily made him look like a sold child and nothing more even if it was a Teigu that he had made he sought out if there were any flaws to it, he had his fair share of some Teigu that didn't work out well but kept them. He pretty much destroyed any potential bonding between Akame and Murasame due to her horrible past, with him going to convince her about the truth of the Empire and Kurome as well it would not make her run from her past. For this, he needed to take responsibility for doing that but in this case, it would not be like taking care of Akame but making her a Teigu.

"So you 3 passed, I must say impressive since the others already arrived," said Gozuki talking to the 3 children who lined up like soldiers but didn't take the pose not that he cared, taking another good look at the 3 he saw good eyes but the eyes of Tatsumi interested him a lot due to seeing the boy was experienced with killing at young age. 'Hm...probably from the Western Region as his eyes would fit the bill...yet the skin he has and the vibe around him tells me that he is from the North,'

The Northern Region could be considered one of the most dangerous of all the other regions due to the landscape, Danger-Beasts, and fights among villages and tribes and sometimes so heavy due to the Empire with the taxes, it was nothing like the Unity of the people of the Western Region who worked together and rarely fights broke among the. The eyes of Tatsumi told him he had killed a lot of people probably because of other villages or tribes, so it told Gozuki he was from the Northern Region because he sees the eyes of a killer that doesn't hesitate. That was something he welcomed but also be wary of if not controlled for the Empire, he would need to keep a close eye on him and train him the most like the ones with the most potential are sometimes far more dangerous then the talented ones.

Grouping up all the children who made it out of the forest Gozuki initially planned to have the first 7 to become the special unit...it didn't matter if he changed the number to add one more, it would take his time to get a drink for today so not bothering for once with the small details Gozuki merely listed them off. He told them that they were the best among the best and that they would be trained, all of it and none of them seemed to understand due to them being children and then left them in the care of the soldiers who told them to use the time however they wanted. They were all tired but not physically alone but emotionally and mentally as well, but the sisters didn't seem to be that tired as they looked at Tatsumi who simply sighs knowing that they would never have forgotten it.

"Alright, I'll go hunting," said Tatsumi leaving the area and taking a knife along with him and the soldiers halted him first but muttering a word they let him go, it was rather easy since they were normal soldiers with no real training and mentally controlling them was easy, he could easily give them a seizure if he wanted to but not wanting trouble or distrust.

Later in the evening, Tatsumi was currently roasting a Bull-like Danger-Beast that was unfortunate enough to encounter Tatsumi and some other ones, the sisters took a nap and the only thing that prevented the smell from spreading was using another Teigu's ability as he wanted to have the others come to him. Preparing some other dishes besides meat he made a fruit salad, baked a pie, fresh and warm bread, and rice to tone down the flavor of the meat even if it had plenty of spices and herbs added to it to lower it. Versatility was something he always liked of getting into combat and having more options and this was no different, they came as he heard them coming from afar and revealed themselves hungry and eyeing the food. They all wore the same rags of clothing and a dirty cloak but they looked quite a bit on the starved side which always had been something unsightly to him, he held his hand up making them know he knew there were here and motioned them to come closer.

They didn't come right away.

'You can't trust anyone so easily not after what they experienced and they don't trust each other, their steps a bit further from each other so I have to be careful not to be like...Leone and Chelsea combined,' thought Tatsumi and picked up one of the bowls that had food already in it and offered it to them and waited who would bite first, they didn't move until one of them stepped forward and it was a girl long auburn hair and shakingly held her hands out and grasped the bowl and retracted them, expecting him to pull back Tatsumi didn't and simply waited because putting the bowl down would give some message that this was all they get.

"Here, eat, you look starved," said Tatsumi in a gentle and warm tone that was very welcome and it was honest in Tatsumi's spirit seeing no reason to be hostile of them, there was no hint of deception in it nor any nefarious plans or such and the girl raised her hands though still shaking and grasped the bowl again, but this time she held a grip on it and Tatsumi slowly let go not wanting to startle her to drop the food. The girl ate from the food using the spoon and took the first bite that made her convinced to take more and ate faster, soon it was empty and Tatsumi took the bowl and filled it a 2nd time and handed it back and told her to sit here instead of eating standing.

Later on, all the other children were eating from their bowls and if they wanted something of the table they simply walked over and took it, Tatsumi made a bit of small talk knowing they could be a bit overwhelmed of the sudden starting of a conversation that surely would scare them.

"Don't eat too fast,"

*Chomp! Chomp!*

"You will get a-!"

*Chomp! Chomp!*

"Tummyache, so don't go eating everything-!"

*Chomp! Chomp!*

"If you think that you insult me-!"

*Chomp! Chomp! Chomp! Chomp! Chomp!*

"Will you 2 please cut out with that!?" asked Tatsumi in a slightly louder tone that said he was annoyed at being interrupted but not irritated, annoyed at the sounds that Akame and Kurome made while eating the roasted meat and not bothered by Tatsumi's talking. "Are you even chewing properly!?"

"Twoo dewicious!" responded both girls cutely making Tatsumi sigh rather comedically at the answers of the girls but part of him was to blame due to him making casually delicious meals, his fault for accidentally may have swallowed a tiny piece of Susanoo's core which he had confused and mixed feelings about and swore never to delve too deep in it.

It did make the others laugh at the cute exchange making Tatsumi thank the girls for lifting up some of the heavy atmospheres.

"Just keep it down! And chew properly too since the meat isn't going anywhere besides your stomach, and also what size are both your stomachs!?" it was always a mystery to him about their appetites and besides that, he always wanted to say that, they were too focused on the meat to even bother reacting to his comment about their stomachs. He promised himself this was the first and last time he would ever ask about something this often seen as trivial, he shuddered at the thought alone at the rage that would be incurred if that were to happen and his beating from the boss told him enough to shut his trap. He didn't complain about the small things anymore knowing that he ran his mouth off and got too surprised, it was deserved in his opinion and a lesson he took to heart and now that he thought about it it was also a bit annoying to him about having used to complain about every little thing. "Also, I didn't get all of your names,"

He needed to know their names since he was changing the timeline and hopefully not too much, he did not even know how everything went here properly so training would do that.

The girl who was the bravest one among them all.

"M-My name is P-Poney," introduced the girl named Poney to Tatsumi who smiled back and then the others got some courage of it.

"C-Cornelia," introduced a blond-haired girl with blue eyes that looked very cute.

"Najasho," introduced another blond-haired one but it was he and he also had blue eyes.

"Tsukushi!" said a girl with auburn hair but a few shades lighter than that of Poney.

"Green is my name," introduced a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"My name is Tatsumi and the girls eating the 2nd roasted Danger-Beasts are Akame and Kurome, and you can tell them different from each other by their names, but if you don't know how to read then the one with red eyes is Akame," said Tatsumi and simply received nods from them seeing that they understood the words how to differ the girls that looked quite alike besides their height, no need to introduce Kurome as it would make the first call out to her and the girl was quite shy, again something he was used to comparing to the more murder happy Kurome he had seen. Well, it was a new start and the beginning of a new adventure and hopefully, no one would die in it even if it was more of a dream then a statement.

* * *

_**Years Later.**_

"This is all the information I was able to gather so please be on your guard," said Akame as she handed Sabatini leader of a traveling circus that was in truth a spy and reconnaissance group, they traveled a week together and Akame, Tsukushi, and Kurome performed with them to disguise themselves but the group was warned ahead. Luckily they were done for now and could return and Sabatini took the files and nodded to himself thankful he was able to meet the person who recommended them.

"We will, by the split it will end," replied Sabatini relieved that they could go back.

"We will miss you and it will take some time to see you," added Kurome getting patted by the head.

"I am glad I met you 3 and your friend...children like you shouldn't be doing this," Sabatini was sad that he could not change the fates of the children but he needed to see the bigger picture that they were an invaluable asset to the Revolutionary Army, Tatsumi told him that they couldn't leave yet since the bits of information they were given was nothing that big and yet they had to be careful. Honest was an evil demon and to Sabatini, he wanted nothing more than the big information to end the tyranny, but he was a man with a calm head and knew that sudden great chains of success would even alarm the demon and call their 2 biggest assets back.

Sabatini then felt a pair of hands on the back of his hand and looked up to see Kurome comforting him. "It will only last a few more years and then we can leave and join you, so please be patient,"

"...Very well, give Tatsumi my greetings," said Sabatini and the girls tackled him like children to do their father and gave him a firm hug.

"What!? No hugs for us!?" pouted Amuria coming into the tent followed by the rest of the group knowing it was their last day spending time together, the girls went to them and gave them all a firm hug and received hugs or pats on their head back.

"We're going to miss ya all!" said Dangan with a grin.

"If my fiance were to be here she would thank you, she is very worried about me right now," said Kouga happy he could go back to his fiance.

"Wish we could take you with us...but take care of yourselves, okay?" said Natalia with a smile and after everyone got ready to leave they knew they had to do one more thing, fake their deaths to even fake the Empire as they had been tracked down a bit and Sabatini got up and raised his hand and let the Ring shine that he received from Tatsumi.

"Secret Teigu, huh? Man, that Emperor of 400 years ago is pretty stupid," commented Sabatini and soon the plan was executed as the rest of the Elite 8 waited for them to be finished.

**[Reality Illusions: Ring of Fake Death.]**

**[A Ring that is able to distort reality itself though only somewhere close to it, it is able to make a complete realistic scene to fake scouts ranging from destruction, corpses, and other objects. It is able to simply create illusions that not even senses can differ from reality itself, it can use the illusions that have a physical manifestation to use as a shield or substitute, and good use quick escapes or even create invisible weapons.]**

**[Weakness: However the weakness lies within the area you need to affect as one must have a good and clear image of what to take shape, the more area and more complex things the more it takes a toll on your mind.]**

Sabatini's Teigu and with that the plan was executed and though it was hard for the others to see not to Sabatini who was the smartest one amongst them, he could see this happen if Tatsumi wasn't here and influenced them that the Empire was nothing but an evil place that needed to be destroyed. He ordered them to run as fast as possible while using his Teigu to make steps in the air, they had left the carriage back with false notes about a camp that had been abandoned to give them a distraction.

"Good work all of you, you got rid of those spies well now to get rid of the evidence~!" said one of the male soldiers looking at the fake corpses of the women of the circus group, the corpses weren't real and would fade after a few weeks and probably be destroyed within a few days of abusing and unhonorable torture. But raising her Shingu Akame glared at the soldier who stopped advancing towards the corpses, she walked over to him and told him to do his job properly and destroy the bodies right now. "R-Right away!"

"Tch! Stupid soldiers can't do their job properly and in front of us as well!" scoffed Kurome glaring at the soldiers who sprayed the bodies with flammable juices and threw down the torches, it made Kurome's heartache in slight pain but she kept herself strong knowing they weren't real but it was not something she ever wished to see and killing Natalia was not easy too.

She was a sucker to have big sisters.

Somewhere else Tatsumi was looking through something on his arm and smirked and clasped it away as the 1st stage was done, he had to thank his boss for telling him stories about certain missions that went very wrong despite the good beginnings. But he had also done some research on himself since he was here and checked it out too if he time-traveled of went to another dimension, it seemed he was sold off as a slave and that Sayo and Leyasu tried to save him but were kept back, it gave him the reason to believe he was in another dimension and yet it didn't feel like it that it was another dimension. He was sold as a slave and there were memories flowing inside his head about him having parents, that truly made him want to believe he was in another dimension as he had no parents.

They died while hunting a Danger-Beast while he was just only 3 years old...and yet he wanted to believe that it was his world since he did wish for having loving parents, he inherited the eyes of his father and the hair of his mother and both of them looked so loving to him and then infuriated. When the Empire came they looked for slaves and searched for the strongest to participate in an event if they didn't obey the village would be set on fire and they held their word this time.

'I was unfortunate enough to be the strongest or fortunate enough to be chosen considering my situation...but these memories are nice...I hope this is simply shifting time because I don't want to rob other me from his life,' yeah, he had read books like this and prepared himself one day if something like this were to happen, but he drank too much at the time and got slightly drunk and slightly was kind of ridiculous compared to the amount of sake he had drank.

His wallet got a lot thinner but there was no regret since he had planned that because he was very stressed.

The Sabatini Group was saved thanks to luck and his Teigu he had given him to escape safely and now what he needed to do was finish his mission that was also a hoax, interfering a group of human traffickers and he had decided to set up a base in the Capital and raise money and create weapons for the Revolutionary Army. Lubbock taught him everything thoroughly and he learned also from a lot of merchants on the way when he protected their cargo, how everything worked and with him sometimes questioning certain situations. 200 years' worth of knowledge and acquiring skills he never thought to have or be able to learn from, war truly changed him from within and this time it was actually a good thing.

'Still contacting them was easier than I ever thought since I met boss...she doesn't remember anything but I did contact her and through some convincing, I was able to do it, I kind of wished to see Lubbock too. Other then that I must train a bit harder than the others and get used to the fact that Kurome calls me her big brother,' he had gotten used to it but not the fact and now he had contact and a deal with the Revolutionary Army too and loyal servants that he needed to see soon, purchasing people was too easy there in the Capital and he had disguised himself as an arrogant looking noble and purchased mainly the women that were a lot off.

Not surprising and he knew their fates and he knew that not all of them could be saved but he got them all for free due to some hypnotizing, he got some maids and only maids in his household and he was training them and he had to check up, he had given another Teigu away to one of the maids to discuss things in personal.

He went back and he found the others from Elite 8 and everyone returned from their missions.

"Tatsumi! Look, I was able to catch a Landtiger!" said Akame proudly showing the Landtiger corpse but Tatsumi simply gave her a dry look knowing she simply asked and showed him because he can see the difference in size, she wanted money to simply go to the High-Class Restaurants and eat it out of business and perhaps that was not for the good part knowing that the Restaurants weren't corrupted.

"You only caught it because you acted as bait yourself, shrimp," commented Najasho far above them reading his book and rolling his eyes at Akame, then he focused his gaze at Poney who was swimming in a lake and frowned. "Hey shrimp! Those Danger-Beasts won't come out that way so act more delicious!"

"How am I supposed to that!? These Danger-Beasts don't usually come out around this season, especially the big ones!" shouted Poney back annoyed at the impossible and ridiculous order she was given by Najasho, but at the same time a Danger-Beast that looked like a mix between a dragon and crocodile appeared and opened its mouth to eat her. But a quick and powerful kick on the abdomen of the beast launched it back and was killed in an instant. "How do you like that! Big brother will surely praise me for this!"

"Good job then and with this, today's quota is fulfilled so take it with you," said Najasho closing his book knowing they had to return home by now if they were done.

"But...you didn't do anything?" commented Poney now noticing he had only read his book.

"How quick of you to realize it now," complimented Najasho her sarcastically.

Somewhere else in a more mountainous area Green was using his weapon to break apart the ground and search for fossils to add to his collection, unfortunately enough he had only fought valuable crystals that earned him some money, he rarely spends his money and the amount he had was enough to get himself laid with prostitutes plenty of times not that he was interested into that. "Another crystal, sigh, why do I only find crystals when I simply want fossils!"

"Fossiles are harder to find than those minerals you dig up...and this area is known to have more crystals and only fossils of small Danger-Beasts," commented Tatsumi walking towards Green throwing him a small fossil that he had found, the latter caught it happily and looked up close to see what kind of Danger-Beast it was even if it was a small one. "Besides we should be getting ready to go back, I will be preparing dinner tonight this time,"

At that Green sprang up straight and saluted to Tatsumi who simply laughed knowing that his cooking was good thanks to Susanoo and training with chefs for a few years, he rarely had the oppertunity to cook for the group due to training (Even if he didn't need it) and could only do it with snacks.

"And that is why we want all out to search for herbs and veggies!" said Tsukushi appearing behind Tatsumi who got startled not having sensed her at all nor heard her, this girl was seriously meant for stealth but he didn't look at the other side and bumped into Cornelia who got startled and almost lost her footing. "Ara~? You are quite bold Tatsumi~!"

"Haha," said Tatsumi dryly.

"Y-Yeah! He didn't mean to do that!" said Cornelia slightly flustered with Tatsumi accidentally bumping into her.

"You harvested quite a bit, didn't you," said Green who walked over to Tsukushi and looked inside of her basket filled with the brim with herbs and vegetables.

"To make sure you will eat them!" said Tsukushi with a cute smile but behind that cute smile was an evil one that promised pain if they didn't eat their vegetables, Tatsumi didn't complain about vegetables but the boys and Akame and Kurome complained about it and avoided it, at that Green backed down at the smile but wasn't able to escape when Cornelia did the same although without the smile.

"Because all of you meaning, you, Najasho, Akame, and Kurome always avoid to eat them! If it weren't for us 3 girls and Tatsumi all you would be eating is fish, fruit, and meat!" Cornelia was as equally as stern as Tsukushi but she didn't smile and brought it straight to them, the ones who didn't eat the vegetables had to learn it the hard way. Next meal they were given after avoiding to eat vegetables by the previous meals as Tatsumi couldn't find the vegetables for some reason, was vegetables only consisting of not one bit of meat or fruit.

Najasho and Green did it a few more times but learned their lesson however when it came to Akame and Kurome they obediently ate their vegetables after having punished once, they never attempted to avoid to eat their fair share of vegetables and it was good since they did get rewarded for it.

"Calm down, Cornelia," said Tatsumi placing his hand on her shoulder calming her down to not give Green another lecture which 2 have been enough of. "They've learned their lesson already...but if you attempt to do it one more time of wasting vegetables I won't forgive and take part in it~!"

"U-Understood," said Green running back to the house not wanting to even imagine what his punishment would be like and he knew Tatsumi wasn't cutting corners.

* * *

_**House.**_

"Hm~? You all earned some good money, I am proud of you guys!" said Gozuki holding a rather large sack with money in it grinning to himself feeling the weight of it, none of them complained as they had been brainwashed thoroughly and would tell him anything he wanted to ask them to. Though he kept a close eye on Tatsumi and Akame seeing the strongest ones of the group, for obvious reasons as Akame never called him her father once and Tatsumi just gave him this feeling of unease at the potential he showed.

"Where is Kurome?" asked Gozuki.

"She sent me a letter that on the way to deliver the goods she was supposed to deliver was attacked by some bandits, it is the reason why she got slowed down a little bit due to their sheer numbers," answered Najasho throwing Gozuki a letter he had been given but the truth was that Kurome simply wanted to spend a bit more time with Maria, an owner of a restaurant that was pretty much a mother figure to her and Akame.

"How many,"

"A little over 100, besides that she is collecting a bounty from it too so people had to go over there," answered Najasho smoothly without any pause as he had lied, the extra money was simply added from Tatsumi who did some hunting behind Gozuki's back and earned from it. Even though Najasho dislikes the idea of giving their 'father' money to spend on drinks or give it out to a random brothel he bore with it, they simply had to wait a few years and get slowly killed by one and one.

"Hm, very well, I have something else to announce and that is that you are getting your 1st missions and this time it isn't those Redface Apes. Your targets are this time real humans," Gozuki gave them an evil grin and this spread through everyone's head that they had to kill innocent humans, some of them weren't innocent but some of there were innocent. It was unavoidable in order to escape that certain lives had to be sacrificed to cover themselves, it would not be easy even if they killed beings resembling close to human-appearance.

"I will bring the message over to Kurome through a Mountain-Hawk," said Najasho and soon everyone was given the drawings and information who their targets were and left the house leaving Gozuki all alone.

Outside Akame breathed out in relieving that once she made a good distance away and read who her target was, it was nothing but a Rat or commonly referred as someone who doesn't stand on a side of the opposing ones, The Revolutionary Army and the Empire and the Rats sold both sides information about the other earning good money, from what she read it was one that was rising amongst the ranks and nodded to the others for success.

With Kurome who had delivered her quota to Maria she had received the message from the Hawk and read who her target was, it wasn't Maria due to avoiding to bring her a lot and avoiding a lot of contacts too knowing she was spied on, Kurome merely showed to be annoyed when she didn't feel the presence of eyes on her. But Maria simply was a 2nd mother to her and Kurome still loved her Biological mother she had to remain on her guard, Maria walked over to Kurome read over her shoulder.

"It seems you need to go now," commented Maria hugging the girl from behind.

"Uhm, my 1st mission and it isn't you and yet I wasn't able to give you anything useful for the RA," replied Kurome who didn't wear her usual outfit but rather a cute dress given by Maria and also got one for Akame, stripping out of her dress she quickly switches over to her assassination clothing not wanting to give Gozuki an idea. "You should leave the restaurant with your subordinates, they are probably suspecting you now,"

"Don't worry about me now, I already packed everything and everyone here are newbies and been told that I am getting married," replied Maria worrying the girl even more.

"B-But you have rather high standards, don't you?" asked Kurome with a sweatdrop and nervous laugh knowing that only close people know how high her standards are, not above the 25, strong, handsome, good at cooking, a father figure, not complaining about daily chores, not so prideful, not easy to prone, not easily swayed, understanding about women, and not drink a lot of alcohol. To Kurome who was secretly a fan of-! (*Throws book at me.* *Me: GAH!*)

"Oh~! Do not worry since I know that man or young boy exists! I have just to be very quick and nice," replied Maria with an evil smile even good intentions were given.

_'...Tatsu-nii, I pray for your safety,'_ thought Kurome with fear in her eyes seeing it already in front of her, her brother being dominated by a lot of women tugging on him.

Somewhere else Tatsumi sneezed rather loudly and wondered who talked about him, but then a giant chill swept across his body despite his Ice Resistance. Even after 200 years he knew that feeling too well and had cursed himself for his looks, he knew another one was chasing after him even never seen him but he knew his fate was sealed!

* * *

**Necros: So there is a new idea with the Oreburg due to Tatsumi making contact with the Revolutionary Army earlier, an easy escape route for the Elite 8 Members even if I hesitate about it Tatsumi must do this behind their backs. He had to be exceptionally careful and even with 200 years of experience, he knows he can't get too cocky, 1st chapter made him already think that he was changing the timeline alone by being there.**

**So the idea with the Oreburg is that Tatsumi and the Revolutionary Army made contact and agreed that it would be better through some struggles to add their numbers, both pay each half the money to hire the Oreburg but to reduce costs Tatsumi set up a trading center that also deals in the black market to give Merraid certain items she wants.**

**This, in turn, will make her interested in him due to how smart he is at such a young age to be planning all of this or maybe not and sees him as a person like herself, smart at a young age and knowing certain things and the depth and meaning behind them too. In a way I just want Merraid not to really die like this, the Arc with the Oreburg is long but also changed significantly due to Tatsumi hiring them to fake their deaths. Will he perhaps give them a Teigu to do the job?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrain: ****Continuing the story so I am sorry but I have a lot to do and I am also giving Cornelia of the Elite 7 a bit more talk.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: First Kills.**_

* * *

_**Hideout.**_

"You all will he now having your first true assassination mission," announced Gozuki once Kurome got back from her mission and while he had been suspicious Kurome holding a bag stuffed with fish bread made him forget it, it only reminded him how big the appetite of the sisters are and that he lost money through it when he got tricked into an eating contest with the sisters. Well, dismissing the memory of losing his money (And a bit of his pride.) he went back to assigning each one with their mission.

All of them nervous except for Tatsumi who looked calm as always and Najasho was also usually calm he did give sometimes off he was nervous as child, Tatsumi never did indicate he was simply like born with traits that were fitted to become an Assassin, dead calm and simply just doing his job and nothing else to be questioned. That alone was very dangerous in his opinion as Tatsumi was very smart and perceptive in some areas that very intelligent people possessed, he seemed to be always wary of something yet it looked not in his eyes as it gave more off he was trying to learn things. If Tatsumi was any smarter then he would've probably been watching the child 24/7 not something he wanted to do, but if Tatsumi ended up being a traitor then he would be definitely punished personally by the Prime Minister.

Gozuki left them all alone as they went to read who their target was and sighed a little bit as they got nervous of their very first mission, but to Tatsumi, he knew it was their 2nd first mission as the original timeline had been destroyed, the book had told him about what events would happen and that the complete timeline was reset in a more favorable side for him, not everything was revealed due to only having the information about the original timeline and not the new one. It made the book quite useless at that point but it had many other perks like showing people he cared about and bonded with their current status, what their strongest points are and what they can improve on and what they can learn.

The book simply proved itself to be extraordinarily dangerously useful to him

* * *

_**River.**_

_'Our targets are enemies of the Empire meaning they have a high possibility that they are good people...yet this report shows he simply does it all for himself,' _listed Cornelia all the things out of her head of what the man did she had to kill, it didn't seem like he was doing it for anyone else and simply selfish not that people like him were rare, many people did selfish things for themselves just to survive and some of them stuck their hands out to help the others. Walking out of the forest she was soon met with the sight of an open area with a small bridge built near the lake, a man sat near the river fishing and noticed Cornelia who didn't attempt to hide from him.

"So someone did come to kill me, huh, Empire Scum!" growled the man taking the appearance of Cornelia in and hummed in approval of how nicely shaped her body was, perhaps he would not kill her and just keep her alive and break her mind and not wanting to wait any longer not to dream and make it reality. As soon as he had stood up Cornelia was already in front of him and slammed her gauntlet into the ribs of the man, the cracking sound was loudly heard announcing that his whole ribcage was destroyed. The man gurgled and was launched away into the river dead with his eyes rolled back and allowing Cornelia to feel what it felt killing for the 1st time, it felt in a way good to kill real evil and sighed in relief that it wasn't a victim of the Empire as she had been shown the horrors of it, Tatsumi was very clever for his age and he made them see many horrific things of what Nobles did.

She had gotten the corpse of her target out of the river and stripped out of her clothes leaving her bare body to be seen but no lucky individual was there at all to see the heavenly sight, washing clean as the man had spat his blood on her Cornelia wondered how the others are doing and wished they accomplished their kills as successfully as she had done. Touching the necklace made out of silver decorated with sapphires that Tatsumi gave her for her birthday that matched her eyes, it was one of the things she treasured most as she didn't have parents like her whole team, sold by them to the Empire to get a bit of money and she had seen the smiles of her 'parents' not as lucky as Akame and Kurome who did seem to have a caring mother but was absent while they were sold off.

It was pretty much the same reason and situation the rest of her team were sold for money alone but Tatsumi was a different case as it was keeping his village safe, he had told them the Empire had come and was searching for children to be sold and the soldier had chosen him out of all children, and 'unfortunately' the man belonged to a squad that actually did its job and he had to go and proposed that he would willingly come. Cornelia was a bit in a battle with herself that she didn't want to have Tatsumi separated from his family but also that if the Empire hasn't she would've never met him, she loves him as he made her feel safe all the time and his protective nature was loving too.

_'Tatsumi...come back safe,' _prayed Cornelia.

**Crusher King: A Shingu that takes the form of a Gauntlet that grants the wielder immense arm strength and power, but if not handled right it can cause harm back to those who attempt to wield it without control over their strength. The Gauntlet does possess the ability to know if the target is death from the amount of force behind the punch, it gives off a feeling if the target is dead or not.**

**Cornelia's self-developed skill: Return Force, if the Shingu is attacked is absorbed the force and can be chosen to be added to a punch.**

* * *

_**Forest.**_

Green had been assigned with the task of killing a man causing a lot of trouble for the nobles as a few had been murdered and some of their money taken, Green had no problem with killing someone like this unless it was for a good reason but it didn't seem the man was a good one. Never judge people on their looks and the man looked very shady like he is part of a gang that is found plenty in the Empire, it caused benefits and trouble for the Empire and Revolutionary Army alike.

Up in the tree he was staring at the retreating form of the man walking away from the Empire looking around him.

"Heh! Stupid Empire soldiers are too lazy and comfy to ever fight!" smirked the man and before he took another step his throat was soon strangled and he got lifted off the ground leaving him helpless in the air, he tried to rip the rope apart but found out it was a futile attempt as the rope felt like it was made of many metal strings, no chance as Green gave a single hard tug snapping the neck cleanly of the man. The man's eyes widened for a moment before closing and his arms hanging limply to his sides, his legs stopped slowly with thrashing around and his head bowed forward.

"Target executed," said Green to himself and made a single sweep of his arm and his whip strangled the corpse one more time and the tip that had the metal point of a spear on it stabbed itself in the chest of the man, the man then gasped and choked out blood that told him he was still alive. "Amateur, I tricked you into believing that I had become cocky that I could kill in a single snap,"

Those were the last words the man heard before being truly dead as the spearpoint penetrated through his hear and another sweep was made and he was released, Green did it again and with the spearpoint beheaded the man and grabbed it by the hair and left knowing that danger-beasts would come to eat the corpse.

**Sidewinder: A Shingu in the form of a whip and a spear combined and grants the wielder to use the whip and command the way it goes due to being linked to the mind, but the Shingu isn't that perfect as the weakness is that is it hard to control due to the many ways it can move. However, the user can if he or she has a good memory can directly put the command to the Shingu and no need for every move to be reminded.**

**Green's self-developed skill: Instant Command, Green has made a command structure that allows him to simply think the command and all the moves will be executed, due to being linked to his mind skilled opponents will have a harder time to figure out which command is given and to read it.**

* * *

_**Another River.**_

Tsukushi was smiling the whole time walking as she got near her target but something was off about her smile as it was a bit too sweet, it was maybe that she had seen a blonde kissing a silver-haired boy that was a bit too intense for her taste, revealing herself to the man sitting on the bridge which was an elderly man calm as the water itself and noticed Tsukushi smiling. He could see that she was pissed off and before he could utter a word Tsukushi whipped out 2 pistols and fired at the man who dodged them, dashing towards Tsukushi ready to kill her, but stopped immediately when she was still smiling and not firing the rest of her bullets.

_'Those type of guns can shoot about 13 bullets each and have the power of a revolver the strongest gun with the highest recoil...why has she only fired 2 of them only-!' _the man, however, felt his thoughts break apart as he felt the hair on his neck stand up straight, rolling to the side a bullet flew past him making him smirk and confused how the bullets can change their trajectory.

"Bye! Bye!" said Tsukushi in her cute voice confusing and arousing the man but soon got the answer as 3 bullets pierced his back and erupted from his chest, 1 bullet didn't hit a vital point but the other 2 pierced through the heart and the stomach, killing him instantly and the corpse fell down on the ground with a faint thud and the man would never know that his death made Tsukushi feel a bit relieved. Cutting his head swiftly off with a knife she carried and putting it into the sack that was nearby the shed she sat down, thinking to herself of what she was going to do to gain the attention of Tatsumi since he was the first one to show kindness.

Her parents were people she didn't miss since she has received a bit of kindness form neither her 'mother' nor her 'father' and she didn't want to imagine what would happen if she had stayed there and gotten older, she had been told like the rest of the Elite 8 of the corruption that was going on in the Empire and their cause of being robbed of a childhood. She didn't regret it as those years with her family were worth it and her time with Tatsuya and her time with him, she didn't know what she felt since she was a child but she fell in love with him. She didn't blame Cornelia having made the first move since she herself had barely any courage herself to act on her feelings, did he see her that way and not a sibling way since she has always been called a little sister by Green and Najasho alike, did Tatsumi see her the same way as the other 2?

She could only know by confessing to him and him accepting her or it could end up him saying he didn't see her that way, what would she do then focus simply on training and making their relationship awkward, would Cornelia and Tatsumi feel a bit guilty and would they want to talk about it with her. She blamed Tatsumi for making her feel like this, and if it would end up being awkward she knew it wasn't only his fault but both of theirs.

**Prometheus: Shingu that takes the form of twin dual pistols with the design of the most powerful handgun of 400 years ago, not only can the guns manipulate the way how the bullets go and are shot, it is able to even to adjust it's power if the bullet will pierce through. **

**Tsukushi's self-developed skill: **

**-Splitter Bullet: The bullet splits itself into 4 by using the extreme heat to split the 4 apart by manipulating them, they can be individually controlled and Tuskushi trained hard for this skill.**

**-Trick Bullet: Special Bullets that have an extra carriage of gunpowder in them and once activated they are back into the air again, they can still be manipulated even not shot from the gun anymore.**

* * *

_**Cave.**_

A normal small cave near a mountain was seen and the one that Empire tasked Kurome to find was in there taking a rest from escaping the Empire, Kurome had found her hours ago so she should be ready right now to head back...except she didn't as she took her time to interrogate the victim which was a girl. Through that, we discovered that Kurome had another preference once she was left alone with a girl and with no one else.

"N-No~! M-Mercy...moan...I...moan...c-can't take it...moan...anymore~!" moaned the girl who was pretty cute as she was going through an interrogation of Kurome which strayed far away from your standard ordinary interrogation, a certain liquid was dripping on the floor and moaning was heard so the interrogation if you could call it that wasn't that bad.

"So cute~! If you keep moaning and begging like that I might just keep you as my little girl~!" teased Kurome nipping the ear of the girl who responded with a gasp and a moan as Kurome dug her fingers deeper in the snatch of the girl, she had come several times already and it seemed Kurome wasn't going to stop any time soon as she lost count after 5 as her mind could barely handle the pleasure given to her.

"P-Please...moan...just..." muttered the girl unable to form proper sentences as her lips trembled and her breathing was shagged.

"Because you asked so nicely~!" smiled Kurome making the girl squirm more that she had actually been telling Kurome to finish it instead of stopping, Kurome knew this but it didn't seem to bother her and pretended that the girl wanted her to finish. Her fingers stopped plunging into the girl's pussy and Kurome's head bowed down and stuck her tongue inside and began wildly swirl her tongue inside of the girl who then screamed in total pleasure, she wrapped her legs around Kurome's head not wanting her to stop nor pull her away to deny her an orgasm.

"AAAAHHH~!" moaned the girl out rolling her eyes back and her tongue hanging out as she came into Kurome's mouth who eagerly slurped down the girl.

"My~! You came a lot didn't you~?" asked Kurome but she knew she wouldn't receive a response as the girl was panting with the lewd smile on her face. "Well, since I have a lot of time left I have some more things I want to do to you~!" pulling a sack out of nowhere and making the contents spill on the ground and the girl who had protested first smiled, she wanted it now and let Kurome do whatever she wanted with her and that smile turned into a grin as Kurome revealed what was going to happen next.

**Shingu: Shady Knife, true to its namesake the knife is rather a tricky Shingu to handle and its powers are rather unknown to, made by a danger-beast skilled in messing with the mind of its prey to see things that aren't there or to lower their guard. Its further abilities are still unknown since the knife's abilities are passively in effect, so getting close to it is very hard to do especially those with greater senses making it harder for them as it is even more effective to them.**

Kurome didn't have a self-developed skill yet since the knife's abilities are still unknown except for lowering down someone's guard and all.

* * *

_**Mountains.**_

"Good grief, that drunkard surely gave me the most troublesome target...or targets in this case," muttered Najasho to himself but it was loud enough for the bandits to hear him, of course, they didn't take it kindly with pride of what they had done and all and began to roar death threats to him if he wanted to die, Najasho simply ignored them until one question rather pisses him off.

"Heh! This guy looks like a girl if he had long hair!" joked one of the bandits making his fellow bandits laugh along and point at Najasho being silent.

A sharp wind came into the direction of the bandit who made the joke was felt and the bandit shivered a little and halted his laughing, and raised his arms to rub himself to get warmer till he realized that his arms were no longer there and replaced with stumps.

"H-Huh!?" groaned the bandit out as he sank down and fell to the ground with the last thing seeing his own legs.

The bandits noticed this too as they all stopped laughing and saw the body of their fellow bandit was cut cleanly in half along with his arms having been cut off, the legs were still standing straight and the pants getting stained with the blood gushing out of them. A horizontal flash was seen for half a second and soon all of them began to have the last and same vision their fallen bandit had, their legs standing there and blood splashing everywhere around them.

"Hmph!" scoffed Najasho as a tiny bit of blood landed on his clothes leaving him even more pissed off than he already was about the joke about him looking like a girl with long hair, they would never know that his Shingu did that about making his hair even longer that it made him look like a girl and he had worked hard to stop that process or change it. It was simply pure coincidence that the bandit made a joke about his appearance and hair make him look like a girl, change a few things about the features of his face and less broad shoulders he fitted the bill.

"Troublesome, the drunkard is going to make me carry all these heads back," scoffed Najasho annoyed as he wiped the blood of his clothing with a kerchief.

**Shingu: Water Dragon Sword, the sword that is made of a minor water dragon able to manipulate water and grants the whole body 10 times the original strength he or she possesses. However, this blade comes at a cost as using the boost only lasts a few minutes leaving the wielder incredibly tired.**

**Najasho's self-developed skill: **

**-Surface Slash: A powerful slash made out of concentrating water into a thin stream and practically slicing through iron and steel with ease, the concentration is so high that it is invisible to the naked eye due to how thin it is.**

* * *

_**Alleyway.**_

In an alleyway, 2 men were walking seemingly on a hurry as they felt someone chasing them down and the person was Poney silently jumping off the walls with no sound, constantly moving and switching her hiding spots in the shadow, though she may have ranked 1st in stamina she was ranked the last with stealth and hiding her presence from others.

Stopping with moving her eyes locked on the figures of the men who weren't calm the slightest bit once they didn't feel her presence, that she was ranked last didn't mean she can't hide her presence but just not as good as the others of the Elite 8.

Once the men walked underneath her time slowed down and Poney dropped down and with 2 swift and powerful kicks she snapped the necks of her target.

_'Fuah! I thought I was going to mess up there! I still don't know if I have improved with my stealth yet,__' _thought Poney wiping off the sweat off her forehead as she had been nervous the whole time, she had been called clumsy very often by Gozuki who she had to call father and it was mostly her trying to impress Najasho who she couldn't get a read on.

All the girls knew about her crush towards Najasho so they made it clear that they weren't interested which she knew in return that they were crushing Tatsumi, but she just couldn't help but feel jealous of her girlfriends for being so voluptuous, even Kurome was growing breasts while she was stuck with been flat-chested and nothing to compensate to make Najasho feel attracted to her.

Did he perhaps like girls who are smart and aren't airheads?

A high possibility that he did fall for girls smart and aware of everything.

Dragging the bodies away to a more secluded place she looked down at herself and wiped her hand across her chest with a frown, her growth spurt would stop after a few years and nothing had changed about her except for being a bit taller. No big breasts like Tsukushi or Cornelia, not developing like Kurome who was younger than her, and not as stunning as Akame who she had seen wearing an Eastern dress and make-up.

Akame looked like a princess once she wears royal clothing.

Poney could only sigh about the insecurity of her feelings about Najasho and her body and decapitated the heads of the bodies of her targets.

**Shingu: Yocto-Bottoms, Shingu that takes the form of bottoms that increase leg-strength by tenfold but doesn't enhance the rest of the body with enhanced strength, not only does it increase strength but it increases and enhances striking and attacking speed as well.**

**Poney's self-developed skill:**

**-Soundless Step: A skill of hers that allows her to make no sounds while running or using powerful launches to go from another building to another.**

**-Trackless: A skill of hers that focuses mainly on retreating by leaving the place so quickly and adjusting the weight put on each leg leaves virtually no tracks behind, though some surfaces like sand will be hard to do or be useful for.**

* * *

_**Unknown Location.**_

"So how is it going on there, is everything going well with the trading and such?" asked Tatsumi sitting down on a mountain of corpses talking to no one in front of him, but his fingers were put against his ears as he spoke when no one was around him.

_"It is Master Silver, the preparations went smoothly as progressed and none of the Public was able to find anything out about it. Not that the bunch can do anything at all," _scoffed a feminine voice with clear disgust laced in it with no attempt to even hide it not befitting for a maid but if it was the Empire exceptions can always be made.

To explain it in short Tatsumi didn't just want to save the Elite 7 or 8 right now, but he wanted to save as many people as he can and pretty much create a bigger army for the Revolutionary Army, civilians who suffered from the Empire's corruption and send spy networks throughout the whole Empire. So he set up a shop by killing off a minor noble and taking possession of everything and easily learning a lot of tricks, through it, he was able to gain a lot of money and bought a lot of slaves. He had connections to brothels that are pretty much the safest places in the Empire as nobles and soldiers alike love the place with the wine and all, and the pretty women too so he had promised the brothels for information of minor nobles a good amount of money.

Though some didn't want the money as all the bosses are women and he was aware that he had been called cute and that his luck with women was...quite amazing, so they wanted something else and let's just say after agreeing to the agreements they would provide information any time and want him to come back. He just hoped that Cornelia nor the other girls would find out except Poney who he was sure that she had a crush on Najasho, clear as daylight and that the girls pretty much like him due to being himself. He had never planned to seduce them at all as Akame was the one in his heart as those old days in Night Raid reminded him of her caring about him, despite being so unsocial he had gotten used to it.

"Proceed with everything planned, I will be having even less time as now the real deal starts for me," said Tatsumi to the maid of his.

_"You hiring the Oreburgs to fake assassinating is going to make them suspicious," _complained the maid knowing the plan but still finding it reckless and dangerous of giving such an odd job to the Oreburgs, known as the strongest assassination group that even the Empire is wary off and giving them such an odd job. _"Even if you double or triple the amount of money they usually charge and making it easier for them as your whole team knows about it, all of that will raise questions to them and they are known to be very curious!"_

She had a point in that admitted Tatsumi knowing he had already messed that part up of hiring the Oreburg but not to prevent them from doing their own research, which meant he was playing with a double-edged blade that could kill him. Lying would be bad as the slightest mistake could ruin it all and the burden of him changing fate and the timeline itself was troublesome, and that was putting everything lightly and having the Oreburg chasing him and if they knew about him being able to make powerful Imperial Arms then everything was going wrong.

Being upfront with the Oreburg, showing almost no fear, adding extra money, specifically telling them what to do, and adding more money for training.

For this, he really needed a drink and strong ones at that as he had built up a tolerance or immunity, in this case, thanks to his new biology after the rebellion was over, it really sucked at the 1st time drinking may not have been pleasant for the first few seconds but then he truly enjoyed it drinking. It dulled the pain and kept the sadness away as he didn't have anyone to talk to, and it made him forget the bad memories and give him dreamless nights, stupid thing was that the 2nd time he drank the effect wasn't as powerful and made him drink more. Healing factor took care of him destroying his liver from overdrinking himself to death not that he could die easily, it was simply very hard to do so and no longer did he have the will to continue living anymore as the only reason he survived was because of one person.

Akame.

"I know that so I will be keeping an eye on them too and make sure that they are protected against them, remember that I don't trust them either nor think that my plan is flawless. Just proceed as usual and make a few extra back-up plans to handle them if they turn against us we will destroy them," replied Tatsumi knowing he had shocked his maid as he heard a sound that was exactly like spitting out the contents of liquid out of your mouth.

_"D-D-D-Destroying the Oreburg!? Are you stupid Master Silver, nobody has the strength to match the Oreburg besides that woman and Imperial Arm Users!" _exclaimed the maid but only received an answer that she shouldn't worry about it before she could shout at him he had hung up already leaving huis maid to fume by herself but refused to do so. She could only get mad at her master just for putting himself in danger every time he wanted to save lives which put him in a more dangerous spot, she didn't want anything to happen to him and her few years of servitude to him wasn't enough for her to repay him for the kindness he treated her with and saving her from a horrible fate.

Like every unfortunate person, she was sold into slavery as her family couldn't afford even enough food for the 3 of them so she was sold, she was aware of how horrible the empire is and what men, women, and children suffered from and that not even infants are spared from the horrifying things that humans can be capable of. Luckily she met Tatsumi who had pretended to be a noble's child that bought all the slaves with little money through a trick called fear, he used words to lower down the prices ridiculously close to nothing as he acted an arrogant noble, it worked and thought it was sounding very insulting about how commoners aren't worth that much and that they shouldn't even dare to raise the prices.

Looking fondly at her arm which a bronze gauntlet decorated with various green gems and a few red gems, she trusted her master as her life was his and his forever as long as he didn't go the path of the corrupt. She sighed as she went back to the paperwork she usually did and could only dream how a lowly servant like herself can be ever a concubine to him, she knew that someone with his appearance would never stay single but it didn't mean she would give up and become one of his concubines having a feeling that he would have a lot.

* * *

**Alrain: Alright! Sorry, but my laptop is a Windows 7 and I am losing work away as it is becoming even worse, and the pc at my home pretty much is useless since it keeps failing every time I try to start it up. Freezing up and not allowing me to save and everything is becoming worse meaning stories that I promised to make are gone, I had a lot of words and plotlines stored up and gone now.**

**Pretty much I need a new laptop of a PC for myself which I want to afford as I am lucky and don't spend a lot neither do I eat a lot, well, anyways chapters will take even longer to come.**

**2nd Teigu of Tatsumi:**

**=Omni Senses: Spectrum:**

**-The Teigu takes the form of a bronze/emerald gauntlet that may look simple but it stores several earrings that allow the wielder of the Teigu to talk to the people who possess the earrings, it houses an orb that can be send into the air and scan the whole area and even lock on targets and turn invisible, but also give the wielder the sight of what the orbs see. The equipment also comes with tracking devices that can be attached to clothing while turning invisible, they can also record sound and directly send the recording to the wielder. The gauntlet can also immediately take samples and scan the area for any poisonous gasses in the area.**

**-Trump Card: Unknown. **

**-Weakness: Like Adaptor not to be used in direct combat and use for reconnaissance so nothing else is known about but the gauntlet is rather eye-catching, so it must be only used from long ranges and is dependent on other people for the equipment is carries around.**

**That is the 2nd Teigu that Tatsumi made and I will not neglect the information given to me by Necros about the Raven Teigu, I will see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrain: Chapter 4 and I will be starting to be busy from now on!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Mother's Love/Preparing Earnings.**_

* * *

_**Flowerfield.**_

_'When my training began to become an Assassin for the Empire I had to learn how to kill,'_ thought Kurome looking at the flower field in front of her as a light breeze passed by blowing some of her hair upwards while it carried many petals with it, reminiscing herself how quick life went by for her and even if she was young her mentality was already double her age. Learning of harsh truths and secrets she wished she didn't know...but she never regretted knowing them as it held her alive to this very day and a part of her wished she could've been a single year longer to be a child to do things recklessly and have fun.

Now she was already quite an adult as the older she grew the more she knew if she truly loved her sister then she shouldn't be so dependent on her, while it didn't give her that satisfied feeling of family as she had to grow independent she knew it was the only thing that kept them from being separated.

"Can you see us, mom?" asked Kurome.

"She's always watching over us," interrupted Akame coming next to her little sister who looked at her smiling. "Wishing you could've stayed a child for a bit longer?"

Kurome nodded knowing her sister knew her better than anyone that she wanted nothing but to experience those times again, she was already feeling quite on the adult side which meant she felt a bit older. She and her sister's mom was a clear memory to them as both remembered how she looked like and how she was like, both inherited her mother's black hair but Akame inherited her red eyes and Kurome her fondness of sweets, strong and dressed in some authentic clothing that resembled the Eastern Part of the Empire.

Her origins unknown of which part she originated from but both were sure that she was from the Eastern Continent that held many mysteries to the world, the books in the libraries of the Empire told them that and a lot of mysteries even with the Danger-Beasts were hard to believe but the Imperial Arms proved those mysteries to be true to their words.

Their father was nothing but a selfish person that wanted just all the attention of their mother aimed at him and what she saw in him was beyond them, they can recall the times he sends smiled to them was nothing but fake and just forced. He had no way to kill them since their mother always carried them with her and never let them out of her eyes, loved spending every second with them with some vague memories whenever their vision was hazy, probably them crying but the vision then clearing up allowing them to see their mom smiling at them and getting some giggles and smiles in return.

Now those times were gone as they didn't have the time nor opportunity to find their mother.

Training to become Assassins for the Empire and swear utmost loyalty while taking the lives of innocents as well as the few guilty ones, for the rest of their lives and that indoctrination that it was all for the greater of the Empire by taking advantage of their naivety, saying that all the corruption came from the outside while it was in truth been training them and steering them to do the job.

"Always, it would've been better than to be here...but I don't regret being here otherwise I wasn't able to meet the others or see an opportunity to change this all," replied Kurome to Akame's question if she wanted to stay child longer.

"True...but to me, you are always the cutest no matter how old you grow up to be!" said Akame happily catching Kurome who was a second too late in a hug preventing her from escaping as Akame hugged her, ignoring the protests of Kurome who said that it was embarrassing for her big sister to hug her but she always enjoyed a hug and simply hugged back, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist nor think that she can actually resist it.

"Hugging? Let me join you 2!" came Cornelia coming up and joining the hug.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

And Tsukushi and Poney joining in and tackling the trio in their hug but also knocking them over sending the group rolling through the flowers, having fun as they began to playfully fight while a figure in the distant was watching the girls, red eyes were carefully following the girls but particularly aimed at Akame and Kurome as the sight of the girls made the figure smile in happiness. Desperately wanting to go there the figure went against the thoughts to go there knowing they were assassins, besides that they were assassins and their sisters someone might be watching the girls right now.

"Ms, remember that I can't allow you to go there, Master Silver has given me strict orders to not let you and he gave you reasons why you can't," came another voice of a girl with light green hair tied in a ponytail and yellow eyes, Nagami was another girl sold into slavery by her village for money and happened to be picked up by Tatsumi who bought her.

The woman sighed and stood up luckily still covered by the leaves and still a good distance away from the group of girls, but to Nagami's eyes, she saw a tall woman dressed in red black samurai armor, a voluptuous body, long black hair that reached her waist, on her hip carrying a long katana, but the most noticeable feature was her red eyes that were exactly like that of Akame's and her hair was the same depth of black as that of the sisters.

"I know that a mother like you has reached the limits of your patience but if you do it here then it will end up in your death, even if someone as skilled as you can take on armies," warned Nagami the woman and it was exactly who anyone that knew Akame and Kurome was, the mother of the 2 sisters who had been searching them for years was watching her daughters from afar.

Kurayami, literally translating as The Darkness Comes like how Akame and Kurome are named after the colors of their eyes.

Ever since she discovered that her daughters had been sold by her very own husband she had been searching for them, after she had killed her husband without any mercy as she knew that he had changed ever since their first meeting and that he had gotten too used to their usual peaceful lifestyle, the arrival of kids didn't suit him well nor him not getting any attention from her. She regretted ever meeting him but never regretted having her daughters and she had been killing Imperial Soldiers left and right and kept the leaders alive, demanding if they knew anything which was easy since most of them feared death a lot so gathering information was easy. But how she hasn't acted upon them as she had met Tatsumi on the way, warning her that if she did that right now she would be killed and she was skeptical at trusting a child but a small display and she had to trust him.

After leaving him with some death threats if anything happened with her daughter that he would meet a swift end, he got scared for a moment but answered with full sincerity and determination he would ensure their safety.

Years had gone by and she had to watch through the training that her daughters had to do to become Assassins for the Empire, she was aware that the Empire was nothing but corrupt and did consider joining the Revolutionary Army, but with her daughters being mere infants she got rid of the thought of joining them. She wanted her daughters to live a life of happiness and not fighting the Empire, but life showed how cruel it was and that her daughter was snatched aware of her by her very own husband.

Nagami placed her hand on Kurayami's shoulder sensing and seeing that she was recalling old memories which she had done plenty of times too, like most servants they reminded themselves of their old lives and none of them ever returned back to their village. They would be simply sold again back to the Empire so staying at the Mansion or one of the few other hiding places, they worked and trained to become spies and servants and were given plenty of freedom and to free more people and have more intel.

It was the least what she could do for her Master as she is still a slave on paper.

Not that papers mattered too.

"Ms. Kurayami, Master Silver has told me that once they get their 1st mission they will have more free time and are allowed to go to cities, once they get to do that we will allow you to contact them," said Nagami and it had effect as Kurayami's shoulder were a bit more straight instead of slumped down, though barely noticeable she could see that it made the mother a bit better that she get to see her daughters up close soon enough.

* * *

_**Mansion.**_

Money, the word was the most important thing in the Empire and the currencies existed mainly out of golden coins, but jewels can be traded too as well as many other valuable minerals. And that was what Tatsumi needed to buy slaves and other territories to gather more intel to halt the Empire, he would call himself wary but time-travel came with a lot of troubles while most may look the same, sooner or later it would end up horribly and Tatsumi only knew everything because of his book.

He had to tread carefully on this area and while he had taught himself the basic skills of this area he lacked experience, and this purchasing wasn't easy at all knowing that a small mistake aims attention at you.

Buy it on a 'fair price' in an instant then you will be seen as a target that possesses a lot of money and is chased after, while it was going to be half-assed in his opinion he didn't take risks.

And if you bought the land with some haggling it would end up in having assassins send after you, the safest way was to offer them something up that made you appear just as corrupt as them. Meaning Tatsumi had to pretend to be incredibly corrupt and even show himself that he enjoyed seeing others in pain, he would have to do action on it too which he didn't want to do and let his servants be molested and all whcih he was strictly against.

Sabatini possessed the Ring that made the Realistic Illusions and making another one wasn't something he could do right now, the ingredients he used to create the Ring were hard to get and it would've taken him months to do it, but thanks to some great senses to be able to differ things apart from each other it was within a few weeks. Besides that, it was made from an S-Class Danger-Beast and only rarely found in Wakoku and more reasons were listed off but to summarize it Tatsumi didn't have the time to make another.

All he could do was pretend to be corrupt and be useful in some small ways with purchasing slaves and warning villages...that is if he didn't find a way to counter that.

In his hands was a small box with the symbol of an eye on it and when he opened them up 2 lenses were revealed to him, the 3rd Imperial Arm made by him the Alluring Eye: Hypnos. An Imperial Arm made for situations like this and like the previous 2 it wasn't made for direct combat, it was the same made for stealth and info gathering and nothing more.

"Let's see through all of this, money, money, slaves, offerings it is!" said Tatsumi as he read through all of the documents that had the offerings and it looked formal but the words of what the offerings are weren't supposed to be in a formal one, but those days had to continue for a while and he had to go through with them even if he wanted to safe all the slaves he knew some of them would die. Some of them would be overwhelmed with wanting to die than taking revenge knowing they're incapable of doing it, not such strong souls that could keep on fighting but not everyone was granted a strong spirit to fight back.

Was this how his boss Najenda spend the time around the base and the Revolutionary Army...because this wasn't any easier at all for him and having to read what the sick deals were, was this how the boss felt like him right now with all this frustration of not being able to save the lives that were used like they were livestock. One and all frustration welling inside of him of the things that were happening and he also saw that it was mostly women, women who were traded for to be slaves and satisfy all the sick fantasies of noblemen.

That was something that he hated as he has been fighting alongside powerful women with great ambitions, and seeing them trampled like this was simply an insult to all of them and he hated that they were seen by the nobles as nothing but use for entertainment and pleasure, they were goods and toys to them and not people at all as most males got led by corruption to join in the fun while making them think it was the only way to survive. To install something in them to do something that they are allowed to do without suffering from it, he knew what he had to do and that was making an Assassination group solely consisting out of girls and women to showcase their power. Not only that but also in memory that they represented in a way the will and strength of the girls and women in Night Raid, he noted it down for later and worked through the paperwork as fast as he could right now.

Getting some rather special-looking glasses he got somewhere he began to work right away.

"Master Silver, I brought you some tea," came a maid announcing herself into his room while normally noblemen would like to have people first knock Tatsumi didn't care, on the sniff and he knew who was behind the door and his ears could hear far better. And besides that, the bronze gauntlet she wore on her left arm and the composed expression of hers knew that Tatsumi trusted her.

_(Maid looks like Yuri Alpha from Overlord of the Pleiades, though her name will be still Yuri to prevent mistakes.)_

"Yuri," said Tatsumi simply.

"It is your favorite tea that doesn't hinder your senses, Earl Grey Tea," said Yuri as she took the cup up and poured the tea into the cup before placing it back on the plate and serving it to Tatsumi who took a sip and hummed.

"Delicious as always," commented Tatsumi taking another sip of the tea and getting a smile from Yuri who bowed her head.

"Your words flatter me, Master Silver," replied Yuri walking forward and standing behind him and began massaging his shoulders making him grunt as he felt his muscles relax a little, another bad thing he had discovered about the paperwork that it wasn't only frustrating and time-consuming but stressful like a heavy fight that ended with little result. Yuri seemed to notice whenever he was a bad state and spoke up to him for that and didn't let go of it easily, Tatsumi would never use fear to make people not get information about him especially to the people he was treating, bad move as Yuri took advantage of that and got some information out that he was doing many things at once. "Master Silver, I am here to report things to you about the state of resources you wished to find to trade with,"

Pressing a button a holographic form of some areas came in front of Tatsumi who looked at it without shock as it was simply another one of the abilities of Spectrum.

"We were able to secure the areas that contain salt, iron, and many more minerals that the Empire wants to buy and not only that they can hardly get there," Tatsumi nodded and it was like anyone could think and that was Tatsumi trading with the Empire, and making sure he got his fair share of it and placed them in very hard locations that the likes of somewhere near Esdeath's level was required to go there. Esdeath was currently on a campaign and something like conquering mere resources was hardly anything she wanted to do, he may not or did ask that question to her and she looked rather like a fish with no interest nor showing a reaction to the question.

"Anything else was there any troubles?" asked Tatsumi.

"None at all, besides a few skirmishes of servants and workers being on edge everything went smoothly, because of your suggestion of using the mix that keeps most Danger-Beasts away from going near the areas," reported Yuri to Tatsumi who smiled as the secret mix were several rare herbs processed through difficult means and refining as well, and a bit of his blood in it as the mix enhances the aroma of his blood and the Danger-Beasts can smell by blood and presence alone if the prey was weaker or stronger. Well, he had tested it out and made a servant use it by having a small bottle of his blood and walk through a Danger-Beast infested forest, results were a success that the Danger-Beasts stayed far away from him even the plant-based ones.

"Anything else?"

"None at all except that there are a few Danger-Beasts that lingered around the area before leaving, descriptions were written and drawn down on paper and send to me," answered Yuri pressing another button and showcasing the drawings of the said Danger-Beasts, this intrigued Tatsumi a lot as he knew his own strength and that Danger-Beasts still lingered around even for a moment. The drawings were incredibly detailed and after a few minutes of looking at them, Tatsumi sighed in slight relief, from the details he could tell they were not young ones meaning they are smart enough to retreat while young ones would be more reckless, perhaps he should send this information to the Revolutionary Army knowing that they had the Danger-Beast taming Imperial Arm. He still remembered the siege and the calling of all the tamed Danger-Beasts and boy he was beyond shocked of how much power the Imperial Arm possessed, gigantic Danger-Beasts that rivaled the size of the walls of the Empire itself and could've easily taken it down were only halted because the Emperor had made a 2nd Imperial Arm that could control Danger-Beasts in case the 1st one was stolen, specifically a powerful breed of dragons that can fly very quickly and razor-sharp teeth that could tear through regular stone like it was paper.

"Master Silver, you are still planning to make a union with the Revolutionary army...why not do it right away?" asked Yuri curiously as she made the hologram disappear.

"I can't, with the assassination group installed and us making the appearance I will have less time on hand, besides it would be too suspicious and we must show to the Revolutionary Army that we are against the Empire. Perhaps after a few years, we can go directly contact them and make a union but in the meantime, we should be pretending to be corrupted...but I removed that idea and so we will have some spies of the Revolutionary Army that had been caught free and let them tell that we killed nobles and slave-traders," answered Tatsumi ruling every problem out especially since he didn't have a way to gain the trust of his boss, he knew exactly where the Revolutionary Army was and kept it to himself to prevent accidents.

"I understand, my apologies for asking," replied Yuri.

"No need, is there anything else you need to tell me?" asked Tatsumi continuing to listen while Yuri listed the things off.

"Yes, Master Valmet, one of the Former Masters of the Imperial Fist from which she defected from has reported that training is going smoothly for the servants, Mistress Freya, one of the Brothel Queens of the Northern Parts of the Empire has given useful information, though she doesn't request for the money of the intel...and made it quite clear what she wanted," reported Yuri the 2nd part with a slight blush on her face making Tatsumi remind of the talk he had with the Brothel Queen of the North.

Master Valmet, a former Master of the Imperial Fist defected from the Empire because some of her pupils got almost taken away by a nobleman, and that nobleman was someone she couldn't attack due to him having high connections. But she didn't care and killed the nobleman and fled with her most trusted pupils the temple and through luck, Tatsumi met her, and she was employed since that day. That day she was the official trainer of his household and kept getting more and more pupils, she was tasked with training all the servant's forms of Martial Arts and how to counter any of the Imperial Fist techniques if they were to encounter any. _(Valmet of Jormugand.)_

Mistress Freya was one of the Brothel Queens ranked as the 1st making her the Queen or Goddess of all the high brothels, but like most Queens, she genuinely cared about her employees whom she refers to as her daughters. The Empire having killed some of them because they didn't pay got easily away with it, but the Goddess and the Queens were not happy but downright furious, the community in the brothels is very close and would do anything to kill the bastard soldiers so that was handled with how Tatsumi's servants saved some of the Prostitutes. He supplied her with protection and in return, she would give information back to him about the nobles which she also got money from it. _(Goddess Freya of Danmachi.)_

Even with those 2 he still needed a lot more Masters like that but reminded himself to be a small company and shouldn't ever let information like this slip out, he had Yuri handle all of the information safely given to both and them to him. Besides all those thoughts he was doing great and had plenty to do besides training the Elite 8 formerly the 7 small tricks that were very handy and could save their lives, psychological tricks and the like were very useful and facial expressions that bit at pride.

And yet through so much dialogue in his head, he knew his paperwork was far from over, but luckily for him, he was done within an hour thanks to his Vassal Arm: Mercury that he had kindly 'borrowed' to read all the information faster and remember it all.

* * *

_**Training Ground.**_

Besides the Elite 8, there were several other groups of assassins trained and are composed of children who didn't make it in the Top 8 of the survival test, like them they were given training but far harsher to make up for the lack of talent compared to the Elite 8. To give them the feeling to get used to killing people prisoners of the Empire were tied to the wall or poles and then used as a living practice to be killed, teaching them were to strike fatal places to deliver instant death to the targets.

Uncle Bill or the trainer as he was referred by the former hummed in slight acceptance that the Group of Terror had finally exceeded the minimum, the group was nowhere near as skillful as the Elite 8 and had their fair share of Quirks and weaknesses, though Uncle Bill admitted that he wasn't skillful in that part of analyzing weaknesses of people. He was a scientist that valued doing experiments then rather wasting his time on some mere children, the only thing that convinced him to do this and agrees to watch over and train them as they were going to use his Enhancement Drugs, knowing the ordinary people would instantly die from them while the Group of Terror showed signs of pain and discomfort but survived it.

Now the Group of Terror was an efficient assassination group but it was neither due to training or the Enhancement Drugs of his but due to something outside of it.

It made him shiver how much change it brought to the Group of Terror and how influential the Elite 8 was.

While the Group of Terro was talking to each other with bright smiles when he announced to them that they would soon get assigned on their first mission, he looked at one of them specifically that brought change to the whole group. The little girl named Remus who was the youngest and the least skillful and useful of the group was...now the opposite though still shorter than her other comrades.

It was through sheer luck she had met Kurome who had one time gone out to hunt some Danger-Beasts to eat along with Akame, while Remus had gone out to try and hunt some small Danger-Beasts to train herself up and ended up being saved by Kurome, friendships were made and words were exchanged between the 3 of them and some tips given and Remus became in a way a new person. Admiration towards the sisters especially Kurome who was the same age as her and shown her that she can become someone like her, training and training and following the tips and advice she had gotten.

It was in fact terrifying for Uncle Bill to see that a single encounter and a few words were enough to push Remus into new heights, he never thought the words that kindness will be rewarded as he mainly used violent and depressing words to keep them at a low amount of pride, that increased survival rate but in Remus case, it didn't work with her at all. While most would be angry with the insults and comments Remus never showed the slightest bit of resentment or anger from all the words, a few praising allowed her to overcome her limits.

Her teammates who were a bit older then her and proud to be not called useless most of the time like Remus was called didn't want to be left behind, not wanting to stand in the same shoes Remus once wore they trained too and fear, jealousy, and frustration did quite a good job at improving in everything they could do.

"Enough talk! You will all go now!" shouted Uncle Bill wanting to see if the improvements of the Group of Terror was worth anything if not then all of it had been nothing but a waste of time and if they came back it...would be interesting for him to see what would happen if Remus got praised again and it the same action repeated itself over again.

* * *

A group of bandits was walking down the path heading to the next place where they could rob people of their money and goods but soon would die on it as the Group of Terror got them insight and acted immediately and dashed to them with impressive speed.

"Take them down! Do not let a single one alive!" shouted Gin scoring the first kill followed by Natala and Womyn while Remus sliced down bandits left and right with a bright smile.

"We can do this!" shouted Remus standing still for a moment and waved her sword left and right and body parts fell on the ground from bandits attempting to attack her from behind.

"And you're the last one!" shouted Womyn attacking the last bandit expecting him to be falling but was proved wrong as the bandit skillfully blocked or deflected each strike, the bandit laughed Womyn out as her strikes had become a bit desperate and less skillful and the bandit overpowered her.

"HAHAHA! I'm the one falling down!? Your strikes are nothing but readable!" shouted the bandit disarming Womyn and rose his ax ready to cleave her into 2 parts.

"Don't forget we're here!" shouted Gin coming from behind with Natala both blades ready to strike the bandit from behind, but should've kept quiet as the bandit turned around and deflected the strikes and launched them both back, but Remus came in and sliced the bandit into pieces when he was completely open to any type of attack.

"Mission Complete!" said Remus with blood splattered across her face which didn't deter her one bit as she continued smiling, but when she turned to look at Womyn her smile dropped down a bit. Womyn avoided looking her in the eyes knowing that Gin, Natala, and Remus saved her and none of them were ever accepting of defeat or humiliation, Remus wasn't any different but that was were Womyn was wrong as she wasn't like any of them and simply turned away from Womyn. "Time to report the mission, I will give a full report, does anyone want to take over it?"

"..."

"..."

No one gave an answer and Womyn knew in an instant that punishment was all that waited for her and not one that she can easily endure, the punishment was the worst thing that can happen to you if you almost failed your mission. While Natala was the leader he didn't seem to want to go against Remus knowing that she was the most honest person of the group and while Natala has never talked down on he knew that Remus might have a lot of resentment towards Womyn and Gin for talking her down most of the time whenever she failed to kill prisoners in a single strike.

Once they arrived back at the base Remus walked over to Uncle Bill who wanted a report on how the mission went and Womyn was ready to receive her punishment, Remus went through the details of her Uncle Bill walked over to the other 3 of them.

"So...Remus reported that one of you noticed that one of the bandits were still alive and blocked in time...I must say that isn't bad," said Uncle Bill and left it at that leaving all 3 of them stunned, Womyn especially as she looked at Remus for an answer who simply smiled and walked away back to her room. Was this forgiveness or simply making Womyn indebted to her that her fate was in her hands, that she lied to make sure that Womyn was the one under her and nothing would be seen wrong with it.

Uncle Bill would certainly approve of it by seizing moments to show authority and who was in charge.

_'I'll show them all that I am powerful, that I am one worthy to become part of the Elite 8 and join my Senpai in her group,' _thought Remus with a blush on her face while sighing in bliss at the thought of being in the same group as Kurome, she told her she could do it and all she needed to hear from her was that she can become as skilled as her and join her group.

Somewhere else Kurome and Akame had the feeling of shiver coming up from her back, whatever it was she had done she wished she didn't have this feeling on her back nor what it came with.

* * *

**I intended to publish this on Women's Day but my mom decided to paint the whole room and I had to help and she also shut down the internet preventing me from publishing it, I'm not mad at all but we weren't finished so I didn't have the time to write or publish it. Anyway I have been a bit busy with work and I also am planning to write down the other stories of Necros, I have not forgotten it.**

**So I decided to do a bit earlier introducing of Akame and Kurome's mother named Kurayami which literally translates into The Darkness Comes, I always imagined what Akame looks like as an adult and neither did I want the name of the mother to have preference over the other as much as I like Akame. **

**3rd Teigu of Tatsumi.**

**=Alluring Eye: Hypnos.**

**-The Imperial Arm Ability is to be able to control the weaker minds of people at a mass scale ranging from at least 100 to 200 people, it can as well implant false memories, access memories, transfer memories, make people fall asleep, seduce people, see-through lies, clothing, and set specific commands for full obedience and other commands as well in the brain. The Imperial Arm has to be taken very carefully off as it takes on the form of a small box, the box contains the Imperial Arm that are lenses that require no liquid to keep them well.**

**-Trump Card: Unknown.**

**-Weakness: More an Imperial Arm for interrogation, information gathering, and espionage like Spectrum and Adaptor.**

* * *

**1st Shingu given to Tatsumi.**

**=Power Surge: Blaster Pulse.**

**-A Vassal Arm in the form of a futuristic gun that is able to shoot out comprised beams of energy capable of tearing through most materials, though powerful it is rather lacking in the range department and recharging the energy takes time.**

* * *

**1std Shingu found/stolen by Tatsumi.**

**=Eyes of Procession: Mercury.**

**-The Vassal Arm allows one to be able to read far faster and process information better as well as improving memory, though the benefits aren't that good as those who are not compatible will suffer a seizure. While those who are compatible will be able to use it but usage longer than 2 hours will result in a headache, and it isn't a light one either and exceeding them will result in having a bigger headache.**

* * *

**Those are the Imperial Arms he had made/taken and soon enough I will be writing down the other stories of Necros.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrain: I apologize for not updating this story at all.**

**OC's: Yuri (Maid), Kurayami (Akame and Kurome's mom), Nagami (Maid), Valmet (Martial Arts Master hired by Tatsumi), Freya (Brothel Queen and contact of Tatsumi)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Discussing and the 2nd Mission.**_

* * *

_**Red Light District.**_

_'I know brothels are the safest places to discuss, but these ladies must now the time and place for wanting to bed me!' _groaned Tatsumi mentally as women from left and right gave him suggestive winks, called out to him, or touched a part of him or tried to even downright corner him whenever he came. Luckily the last 3 weren't done as he walked alongside Freya meaning it was very important who he was, not just looking good but an important call of hers...or just a favorite customer of hers that was a beast in bed and Freya wanted to go for another round.

Not that the thought of bedding Freya wasn't something he didn't want.

"I see you like what you see about all my girls here, you've become quite popular for being a pretty boy," smirked Freya as she had caught him staring for a second before resuming to looking at her back, that alone made her grin even wider as her attire a parody of formal as it showed a lot of skin and enveloped her hourglass body nicely, showing all her curves and the outlines of her body yet something about it told him that it wasn't just a fit body.

"Just for my looks and probably all of them guessing that I am an important call of yours or perhaps one of your favorite clients, and I think it is heading to the latter than the former," replied Tatsumi speaking out what he was thinking because he knew to lie to Freya took too much effort seeing how perceptive she was.

Freya simply took his answer and they arrived at a room where 2 male guards were and immediately opened up the door for them, both entering and Tatsumi surprised not sensing any anger from them nor a speck of jealousy but more like wishing him luck?

When he got into the room it was obviously big and had very expensive coating and furniture yet a seductive atmosphere, dark red light, the scent of sweet candles, no windows, plenty of devices for certain tastes as well as toys but he didn't recognize a few of them at all, and not sure if he wanted to know about them at all.

"Take a seat," said Freya as she lied down on her side on a sofa while pouring herself a cup of wine.

"Comfy," commented Tatsumi feeling how soft the sofa was and how easily an ordinary person would sink in it and be hard to convince him or her to get out of it.

"Of course it is, now onto business and that is for the next month of payment," said Freya sipping her wine elegantly while making it some drip down off her chin and onto her cleavage.

"The payment is ready as I have eliminated all the current men that owe your brothels debts, expanded your influence and you're area and as of last a total of 10.000 gold pieces," said Tatsumi listing off the ways to pay Freya which could be done other than in the form of money, like collecting debts although that was money, take care of those who cause trouble in the brothels or haven't paid, more area for the Queen, and some other forms which included Love Making.

"Good...are you still certain that you don't want to take the other way to pay me~?" asked Freya in a sultry tone that neither held a joking manner in it or disappointment if he refused. "It would only take you a few days to pay it off without losing any money and you gaining something out of it too, and I can assure you my girls would be eager to agree to this way of payment~!"

"As tempting as that sounds I can't right now as my 2nd mission will be giving me less and less time to operate, but perhaps one day I will take that offer of yours," the 2nd mission would be tomorrow and he had to return as his free days were over as paperwork, meetings, personal purchases, and a lot of other things robbed a lot of time away.

The Brothels were surprisingly agreeing to the fact that it was in a way supporting the revolutionary Army but they were far smarter, the corrupt Empire hampered down their earnings and they kept a close eye on that. Due to the Empire constantly killing off so many people of the countrysides getting resources were harder, more problems because of their soldiers, constant up and downs of their customers, beggars on their streets, and more work for the higher-ups to do. The Empire itself was powerful but not even they could ever attempt to seize control over the Brothels at all because as much as the soldiers gave trouble they were useful, the favor of the soldiers and many other high-ranking officers and the Nobles prevented them from taking over, all the Empire Soldiers were useless sans a few and would easily fall for the seduction of the ladies and end up killed.

And Budo and Esdeath wouldn't even go there at all to seize control as both had just enough pride to not do it, Budo because he didn't want his reputation amongst his solders to be soiled, and Esdeath obviously not finding it worth her time and Honest being afraid that he was going to offend her and that there wasn't someone else to do it, using her powers to wipe down a few brothels with prostitutes was just below what she would usually prefer to do. Who knew pride was such a handy tool at this moment and now that he thought about Esdeath he remembered her eyes, now looking at Freya hers were like that of Esdeath searching for prey.

All he knew about Freya was that she like him originated from the North as her hair and eyes told him that as most colors come from the North despite the climate, and the clothes somehow made sense as it mostly made you think more with your 3rd leg rather than your head, not that anyone can be blamed for this since Freya's body is just too much of a treat to the eyes you could hardly think right.

Like right now and standing up he had made his decision and walked over to Freya who's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Made your decision?" asked Freya shifting her legs a little bit and letting more wine drip in her cleavage to pincer Tatsumi down if he backed down from this, and the answer was received as Tatsumi crawled all over her and hovered above her.

"I did when I have the time and when it is right then I will switch over to do the other form of payment...perhaps some of my subordinates too," replied Tatsumi lowering down the clothing from Freya's body with relative ease, but almost yelped when Freya pushed him on his back and tore off his clothing without using the right way to take them off and without damaging them.

Never deny a woman of woman she really wants.

* * *

_'Damn it, I got so caught up with Freya I almost was late!'_ that had happened a good few hours ago his 'meeting' between him and Freya that he almost missed the meeting, luckily while he was Number 1 he wasn't the leader as Najasho had the role as a leader nor did he appear as someone perfect once.

"With the Sabatini Group gone thanks to Akame and Tsukushi, we can advance to the next mission to execute," said Gozuki patting the head of Tsukushi who forced herself to smile as the thought came back to her or the memory, the memory how they would look like when they were dead if they had truly killed him if it wasn't for the Imperial Arm that Sabatini had. "Our mission is to execute the Viceroy Rakiri that has been leaking out information to the Revolutionary Army and the Northern Territories, our spies have caught him doing it and our mission is to execute this traitor,"

"Anything else that we might need to do?" asked Najasho.

"Aside from what you need to do to gather information try to earn yourself a coin, the region Rakurou that the Viceroy rules have kept it very peaceful and if that peace is broken by us then it might cause chaos," replied Gozuki.

From what Tatsumi understood was that Rakurou was one of the few good places the Empire had and was to be left untouched, it was to make it look very appealing to the people of the Northern Territories to go to the Empire, unaware of the corruption that was going on throughout the whole Capital and corrupt them with money, fame, women, alcohol, luxuries, and everything like Loyalty too. He had heard of Rakurou as it was the very Region that inspired him, Sayo, and Leyasu to go the Empire as they heard how prosperous it is.

And how it ended up in his 2 childhood friends deaths and him joining Night Raid which he had a slight scuffle in himself, not meeting Night Raid wasn't something he looked forward too yet at the cost of his 2 childhood friends...not dwelling on it further Najasho began the meeting as Gozuki left them to get himself a drink. Better practice for Najasho to plan strategies out which did put a bit of weight on his shoulders, but luckily with him and Cornelia throwing in some ideas and the others pointing out the obvious to put away the tension.

"We will all be having different positions, I will be acting as a High-Ranking Military officer that came to Rakurou to rest up...as that is how everyone here describes me as," that got a few to stiffen up that Najasho heard about the commentary about him but seeing how it didn't bother him in the slightest he continued on. "Akame and Poney will be working in the kitchen and Cornelia, Tsukushi, and Kurome will be acting as maids,"

"What about me and Green?"

"Both of you will act like butlers in the hotel where I will be resting," replied Najasho and cleared the meeting except he halted Tatsumi from leaving. "Tatsumi, there is still actually something I want you to do,"

"And that is?"

"I need you to gather information of any Nobles that might be resting there, Rakurou is especially a spot for girls of Noble families to rest and since Green isn't good at handling girls," replied Najasho and as he said this with a straight face Tatsumi who had been trained by Chelsea, and been a bit practicing in his time with Night Raid how to figure out Akame see that Najasho wasn't trying to be offensive and was uncomfortable about talking about this.

"Got it and there is no need to be embarrassed about pointing out that I go well with girls and women," chuckled Tatsumi seeing Najasho almost blush before taking a serious expression.

"Not only that...I worry about having my face being ripped off by the others," muttered Najasho loud enough and there was a hint of jealousy.

"I see, sorry for continuing the conversation, I will be on my way and prepare the findings that you must spend in order to blend in," said Tatsumi walking away to get about 300 golden coins for Najasho to spend and before he had completely left the area he whispered something out to Najasho. "Poney doesn't see me like that,"

At that Najasho snapped his head towards Tatsumi who winked at him and gave him a thumbs up clearly giving away who Poney was interested in, it made Najasho blush and Tatsumi grin to see him blushing so openly and having a different expression. Still, he knew he left Najasho confused as he would know that Najasho would still not be sure if Poney liked him, he would be thinking despite all the time he was treating her a bit harsher then the others?

Predictable is what Najasho was as girls are very close to each other and that she might have picked up the skill to hear any real passion behind the voice.

It just proved again how testifying the unity of women were but also how respectable they are.

* * *

And it was indeed true to the stories that Rakurou was a region to be admired ranging from the smell of food from the food stalls, the beautiful mountainous environment added with a healthy dose of vegetation and rivers, yet acting like natural barriers against any forces or big Danger-Beasts. Genuine smiles were seen and people going on with their daily life and the Nobles acting at their best behavior and no abuse of their power, while some wanted to do so fear had an iron grip on them as nobody of them was arrogant enough to go against personal orders and protection of Prime Minister Honest.

Currently at the Cafe Najasho simply read his book and tried to ignore the squeals from the cafe making Najasho smirk slightly, his plan worked and he honestly didn't want to mess up the mission...but now that he thought about the mission he'd rather fail because the Viceroy worked together with the revolutionary Army, and the Northern Territories that suffered quite some losses though not as close to what the West suffers. If they killed him then both sides would suffer quite some losses which made Najasho conflicted whether he wanted the Viceroy dead to keep their identities safe, or let hundreds of people suffer again by the hands of the Empire with not a lot of ways to fight back.

He'd ask Tatsumi about this since he knew that his brother would also feel conflicted too.

Inside of the Cafe, it wasn't only the girls squealing at Tatsumi but also giggling at Green as he was given pointers to be just himself and he did, he had stumbled over his words and rubbed the back of his head and everything a shy guy would do. It had a good effect as they giggled at his slightly clumsiness and awkwardness, and the few stares he had gotten that he was an innocent boy made the dominant girls look at him like he was a rare piece of meat. Who said that innocence only triggered the lust of men as women alike can do that too, but apparently it wasn't good for Green who was blushing at the all too suggestive winks and actions he was given.

_'Tatsumi...I don't know how to handle all those girls!' _right now Green wished he had that same calm smile like Tatsumi as he skillfully served the customers while handling the suggestive tones of the girls.

Well, with Tatsumi he wasn't even close to blushing at all having been teased plenty of times by Leone and Chelsea and those 2 had been far more daring, a bit of licking the spoons, winks, slightly sultry tones, and what else there was didn't even deter him to Leone pulling him and pushing him into her chest, and Chelsea is a bit more shameless roaming her hands all over his body when nobody looked. Oh, not to forget that how he did this all so smoothly is that he worked in Lubbock's bookshop and having swallowed some of Susanoo's core...yeah, that still felt wrong to say even in his mind.

Well, thanks to Susanoo he skillfully was able to do his job well like he had done it for years as the core did alter his body a bit, by triggering the Tyrant's body it modified his body to be even stronger and more agile and memories that gave the messages of experience through helped too.

* * *

_'I hate this already!' _complained Poney as she skillfully gutted another fish before being handed a rare breed of fish that was a lot of money worth, and the Head Chef praising her for being a natural talent as gutting the fish up which didn't feel satisfactory at all for a girl to know she was good at cutting fish. The Kitchen was filled with too many passionate chefs that she was sure no information could be given to her, how she could make all the Chefs out as passionate was because they literally burned up with imaginary fire too easily. _'Najasho won't fall for a girl like me...'_

Poney thought about Najasho and how his usual stoic and stern face always made her heart flutter and whenever his hair got so long, he may look like a girl to others but to her the long hair made Najasho look more mystic and elusive, like one of those elves in the stories that are generally described with long flowing hair and sharp ears. While he lacks the sharp ears the hair was just so beautiful like it was made of a combination of silk and gold weaved together, how she desperately wanted to touch it and bury her face in it as his self-made shampoo smelled so nice.

_**'He won't like you!'**_

If only she could be more strict and quicker at understanding motives and meanings and look serious too, she guessed that Najasho liked a girl who was as smart as him and good at making decisions, probably being able to speak her mind too as whenever she wanted to ask about talking with him. The last one because whenever she gathered all her courage it seemed to vanish the instant she wanted to tell him, and even if she managed to tell him she was sure that he would say that he didn't see her that way.

Probably more as a little sister that needed his attention and she wished she had been gifted in areas like her friends, she was very envious of how well-developed the other girls were even Kurome was growing in certain areas she wanted to grow. She sighed and continued gutting the fish not allowing herself to dwell any longer on the subject whether Najasho would accept her love or not, even if he didn't accept she would not let it hinder their comradeship nor let it affect the future missions.

"Gut this fish next-!"

A slight gust was felt by the Head Chef and the other chefs and turned around to see Poney having waved her arm a single time, a few seconds passed the Koga Tuna was perfectly cut up into pieces.

* * *

"And done!" finished Tsukushi the wash within record time acting her job as the maid of the Viceroy's castle household while earning money, this wasn't her 1st time doing the laundry as she had been naturally good at doing chores nor did she ever complain about doing it. It left the other maids simply flabbergasted how quick she finished the laundry and how she carried it all by herself, while the attention of the maids was taken it allowed the other 2 maids to search around the castle.

_'Not getting anything here,' _thought Cornelia walking through the interiors of the castle with a broom while searching for the office of the Viceroy, Kurome, on the other hand, was looking through the other rooms and checking if there was anything found there while taking candy away when she found a pot of it.

"Hey, girl! Come over here!" shouted one of the officers of the castle making Tsukushi come over to him as he led her to a hallway. "You know there is another way for you to earn more money, you know?"

Tsukushi had a sense of foreboding as she had the feeling of what the man would say to her.

"If you serve me with that nice rack of yours-!" the officer didn't get to finish his sentence as Tsukushi as a knife embedded itself into the stone wall next to him, Tsukushi smiled at him but the smile was anything but nice or friendly as a dark purple mist oozed out of her. Luckily the knife wasn't a part of her equipment like Prometheus as the Viceroy allowed the maids to carry combat knives to defend themselves if any males tried something funny, it made her like the Viceroy much more and continued to smile as the officer ran away with his tail between his legs.

"No man is allowed to touch me as these belong to him!" whispered Tsukushi as she returned to her work as a maid.

* * *

"So, in the end, no one has gotten any information about the Viceroy's schedule," concluded Najasho and he didn't sight feeling relieved that they probably didn't have to kill the Viceroy, it would put some punishment on them but he didn't know if he could do it and wanted to ask Tatsumi one more time about it.

"Nothing here...except for men leering at me again!" pouted Tsukushi that she'd gotten harassed again for her chest that was even bigger than that of Cornelia's, and while she pouted at having too big breasts for her age Poney glared from the corner of her eyes enviously of the giant orbs.

"Same here, there wasn't anything in his office that just proves how careful and well-orchestrated he is," added Cornelia not having found anything in the Viceroy's office, Kurome's answer was the same that she didn't find anything in the other rooms that was worthwhile to take with her.

"Got nothing here either...except for smelling like fish!" complained Poney smelling still faint whiffs of the Koga Tuna she had been cutting for hours, however, the next thing Najasho said baffled her and made her day a bit better as she was told that once she takes a shower she can use his shampoo.

"Green, Tatsumi,"

"Only a small thing and that is that the Viceroy cooks his food by himself so poisoning his food doesn't work," told Green scratching down on the option to kill the Viceroy through food poisoning.

"And where is Akame?" asked Najasho.

"She's working over hours," replied Poney who smirked in amusement. "Because she had been caught eating the food in the kitchen,"

Najasho and Cornelia sighed that Akame got herself in trouble again for eating too much food while Kurome stayed silent, while she preferred sweets it was still not too different from eating much more than her body said.

"I didn't eat it all, okay, and it looked delicious!" argued Akame as she came into the room.

"Probably only the meat and fish...and perhaps also still eaten raw too," sighed Cornelia as she had hit right where it counts as Akame slightly stiffened at that, walking over to her little sister-figure she grabbed her by the head and was ready to give another lecture to her, even with an amazing resistance against poison food poisoning was far different.

"Uhm!? I-I have information about the Viceroy!" blurted Akame out through her fear of hearing another lecture of Cornelia that reminded her of her mom when she got angry once. Luck was on her side as it only took a few seconds which lasted for Akame like hours before Cornelia let go of her and sat down, now Akame was able to give the information that the Viceroy planned this night to go hunting the local Danger-Beasts the Ragurou-Bambi, but doing so he had several hired assassins guarding him along with his personal guard.

Viceroy Ragiri was smart as he had hired a well-known Assassin group of the West known as the Desert Scoprions which could not be taken lightly, according to the Secret Hitman book Tatsumi purchased from the Black Market and promising that he won't sell it, putting this signature on a contract, leaving contacts of who he was affiliated with. Let's just say Freya's name wasn't to be underestimated as the Red Light District also reached that place, and that if you can get her trust on your side it was easy to get certain things.

The Desert Scorpions was an Assassin Group that was spread across the whole West that took missions from anyone who wanted someone dead or is guarded, with the Empire their demand has increased and prices surprisingly low too. It was more that they felt the need to help their country and their people rather then money as the bosses themselves have a close community, not that they didn't get anything in return as they hid the assassins in the village and took care of their basic needs and maintenance. The Assassin Group Book provided a lot of information and quite specifically too at what they specialized in, also High-Ranking Assassins for hire but not their real names but their given nicknames, achievements written on it too and everything else.

But aside from the known group it was also especially known for their incredible senses to navigate throughout the wastelands of the West, no need for a compass for them as they are useless in the Deserts that had often Meteor rains that disturbed the waves that the compass senses.

"The Desert Scorpions...sneaking around them won't be easy," commented Green.

"The one who has the most chance to take a shot at the Viceroy is Tsukushi, Tatsumi's Vassal Arm would be far too bright to be even used," Najasho looked at Tsukushi who nodded that she would be ready to take the shot on.

"Then it is good this finished in time," said Tatsumi getting a small box out of his bag and handed it to Tsukushi. "Since Prometheus still makes a lot of noise I have tried to make some additional parts for you,"

Tsukushi opened the box and saw all the different parts in the small box and found a silencer, a scope, weird-looking bullets, a compass, a flashlight, a laser pointer, and some other things you would see in a pistol set.

"These attachments are made of the strongest and most durable Danger-Beast skin and organs and whatnot I bought and hunted, while it may not be the same material Prometheus is made of it is," explained Tatsumi as he had prepared for almost everyone some items and while he admitted he was very good with making Imperial Arms, he did require concentration full-time to create weapons that bond well with a Vassal Arm and that it isn't a permanent attachment to it.

**=Continuous Concentration: Parallel Mind.**

**-An Imperial Arm in the form of a battle crown that allows the mind to be separated and while it lacks offensive abilities it's power is great for commanding Armies. It can split the mind apart in 4 allowing procession of information being read, hearing the people talk and take actions, do multitasking, and various other things too.**

**=Trump Card:**

**-Soul Separation: Is able to split a part of his mind and soul combined out of his body that can immediately oversee the battle and sight is shared with the other minds, it is intractable and even if it was tracked in some way destroying it would have no meaning as the scattered pieces return to the body.**

**=Weakness: Like Eyes of Procession: Mercury is isn't suited for direct combat nor long-ranged combat but it is great for commanding armies all by yourself.**

This one had been particularly hard to make as it required some help of his masters to make this and they found it in return such a masterpiece they halved their costs, some wanted to even buy it and he had almost considered it but decided against it and used another Imperial Arm to erase it from their memories. The materials required to make had been from Danger-Beasts from the mysterious East part of the world since they are more related to mystical powers, the Tyrant had visited the place but left it after staying for a short period of time as the Danger-Beasts gave it a slightly hard time to hunt.

Shambhala, Shamshir, Crosstails, Murasame, and Yatsufusa were all made of Danger-Beasts that originated from the Eastern Part of the World itself, and all of their powers were straight-up terrifying and tricky to handle. The only people that could handle that all were people who aren't quickly taken back or with a lot of experience, Esdeath had shown that but that couldn't be counted as Murasame was tricky to handle but easy to avoid with pure skill.

"For the others, I have something else, Najasho I have for you some special potions that allow you to handle your fatigue better, a nice minty flavor is added to it," said Tatsumi and handed it to Najasho and opened the leather pouch that had the colors of his outfit, 5 thin bottles with a clear blue liquid were filled to the cap. Najasho then rose his eyebrow as there was a note to it and took it and read it and a blush threatened to cover his face as he read the contents of the note, and tucked it back in and glared for a second at Tatsumi who looked very innocent.

"Cornelia, I have for you spikes for your Gauntlet, a pressure watch, poison that can be added to your Gauntlet, and as of last a small hidden blade device that can inject poison," and Cornelia got her equipment and saw that the spikes had very tiny hooks added to it to tug on the flesh of opponent, a pressure watch to see how strong the opponent is if she planned to block, 3 thin bottles with clear green liquid, and something that looked like a knife switch made of leather and metal.

"Poney, for you I made some new boots made of a durable Danger-Beast which leather is very light yet incredible tough that bullets, arrows, nor spikes can pierce it, furthermore the boots allow you not to feel pain from any attacks and there are spikes you can add, poison is added too," Poney's box contained 2 leather boots that were colored in a mix of blue and brown and the insides felt very nice and comfortable yet firm. "It also contains an environment camouflaging meaning some enemies are in for a nasty surprise,"

"Green, I didn't know what I could add for you so I have some special glasses that see through smoke, smoke pellets, filtering mask, poison pellets, and various other pellets," handing his pouch to him Green nodded knowing that his Vassal Arm moved way too wild and too unpredictable Tatsumi couldn't exactly make something, something that could improve his Vassal Arm was a bit hard to do.

"Kurome, you pretty much ave only standard from pellets like Green's and the breathing mask too, also additional knives in case you need to shake off some enemies," the box had what it contained also a breathing mask and pellets like Green's did.

For himself, he had only a small modifier for his Vassal Arm as it only shot beams of energy similar to Pumpkin although without the charging power when in a pinch, and the reload was also bad but the energy wasn't wasted and simply solidified when it was switched to the Energy Blade form, the original name was changed as he felt not wanting to confront some people.

"Is it wrong for me to feel that I want to make the mission go wrong?" asked Green not really wanting to kill someone beneficial and kind as the Viceroy who was doing dangerous actions against the Empire.

He was met with everyone shaking their heads that it wasn't wrong to feel like that at all.

"Your not wrong that you want this mission to fail...if we only could contact the Sabatini Group then perhaps we could've avoided this," the Sabatini Group was back with the Revolutionary Army to lay low and to make sure they stay in the Empire's eyes as dead and not alive, while Sabatini was allowed to leave for missions his team wasn't as the last piece of information they have been given is that they became trainers.

"Tatsumi...even if we do this won't this cause mistrust in the Revolutionary Army!? Won't we then be seen as enemies of them as they will send assassins after us if we kill the Viceroy," asked Cornelia worried about their current relationship knowing the Revolutionary Army was still wary of them, the Sabatini Group might be Avery influential group in them but even that could go so far.

"...Then we get stronger and stronger than we can shrug off enemies like them too if there were ones who went rogue and tried to kill us we just have to be stronger," he would make sure of it and he would craft more weapons for everyone here to keep them safe, this wasn't just about Akame alone anymore but about the whole group. Years spending with them made him remember how Night Raid was and how the group could've easily befriended them, all of them their own unique quirks and habits and while the boy named Guy wasn't in it he would see him befriend Lubbock well. All of them became great friends and no longer was it Akame alone that he wanted to protect and if something went wrong he would prevent it, looking down at his hands he gripped them and balled them up as he remembered something else.

That he might have to use the Imperial Arms he had made that was far too dangerous to be ever used.

"...I have an idea!"

* * *

"Where are they! The Ragurou-Bambi!" shouted Viceroy Ragiri a bit irritated that the rare Danger-Beasts in his territory weren't in his sight, the Viceroy was escorted by his guards and the Desert Scorpion Assassins guarding him.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was sure that the reports told me that they would be here!" apologized the Secretary as he went through shuffling the few papers he had been given, the ones that told him where the Ragurou-Bambi whereas this was a win-win situation for the Viceroy and the people of Ragurou too. The Viceroy got to hunt and get the enjoy the bounty and satisfaction of the hunt, and he would sell some of them to earn more money and donate it to the Revolutionary Army and certainly the secretary didn't want to fail at that.

It was as told as the Viceroy had hired the Desert Scorpions who were easy to recognize by their choice of clothing, clothing that provided plenty of space for the body to breath and catches air and not tightly stuck to the skin. Might be useful for the Deserts but an absolute marking to be targeted and get killed signaling to the group they were newbies, if they were truly experienced then they should wear clothing that suited Ragurou and make it less obvious that they aren't from here.

Tsukushi was looking from her place high up in the trees with a clear view on the Viceroy and licked her lips as she saw her target in distress, aiming Prometheus at the head of the Viceroy she pulled the trigger and the Splitter Bullet was fired.

Some of the Desert Scorpions heard a sound that certainly didn't belong to the forest and before they could react the Viceroy fell dead on the ground, a bullet hole through his head alarming al soldiers as they checked where it came from and dashed into the direction where the bullet was shot. The Desert Scorpions narrowed their eyes and dashed off into the opposite direction, while unknowingly watched by someone else as Gozuki far up in a tree drinking was watching the fight.

None of the Guards stood a chance as they were all decimated and a bright light came and burned them all into dust.

"Not, bad, well the time you took was a bit more then I expected but still a good job," said Gozuki taking another swig of his cantine. "The Viceroy is eliminated and even though the body is gone I have seen it, nobody can survive a bullet tearing through your skull and scattering your brain apart,"

With that Gozuki concluded the mission completed and left with the group in tow as they left Ragurou with the Viceroy dead, the group looked one more time back before returning to following Gozuki.

"Also, don't expect the next mission to go this easy as there are far more difficult tasks ahead," said Gozuki suddenly startling some of them. "They may be hard but they will all be very rewarding and it is for the peace of the Empire,"

_'Yeah, for people like you!' _scowled Tatsumi internally being careful not to be too close to Gozuki having discovered he was one of the 4 Rakshata and his senses were supercharged, he made sure not glare at all into any direction being worried that there was something he didn't know about them. He may have fought Suzuka but that was only for a short period of time and didn't have the time to analyze what she was capable of, other than being able to fold herself, extend her fingernails, and take heavy damage.

To think he would be soon working with one of the people he had tried to kill.

Oh, by the way, the Viceroy wasn't killed at all but [Mercury] was used to hypnotize Gozuki into seeing the Viceroy killed as Tatsumi did know one thing at least, that their senses were their weakness but also that their mind wasn't enhanced so no problem there. They warned the Viceroy who had left a long time ago with the Desert Scorpions and the Guards wearing civilian clothing, the ones killed were nothing but officers who were starting to taste the corruption of the Empire and hypnotized to be the puppets.

The Viceroy was saved and now send to the Revolutionary Army to aid their battle along with all the money he had spared up, but this wasn't going to be easy as the Viceroy may have been saved but the others wouldn't be that lucky to be spared from death.

_'I can't save everyone at all...but I just want to keep them safe and alive,' _thought Tatsumi as he walked back with the group to home currently was and with his new family too.

* * *

**Alrain: I need to make more Imperial Arms and not just the most convenient ones for situations as I don't like that at all, so this time I am planning to use more elements in this story like adding more mercenary people and the like. Soon the Oreburg and Tomb Arc are coming and I also have to tell you that the Danmachi fanfiction I am going to write in Necros' name will be slightly changed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrain: Sorry for those who anticipate the beginning but I just realized it a bit too late that I haven't prepared any more sweet moments between Tatsumi and Cornelia, but I will do more even if she won't die and for those who wanted Merraid to live you all know she won't die but adding her to Tatsumi's harem just cause she's pretty is something I have to consider. **

**Also, some information about Gozuki, I will be going easier on him as I read up something about him.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Plan starts.**_

* * *

_**Hideout.**_

_'It seems that I have to accept the fact that of being a lady-killer,' _thought Tatsumi staring at the ceiling as he remembered a certain thing Lubbock told him and Leone joking about it him being a ladykiller and that older women liked him, well, girls his age liked him a lot too as he was naked underneath his covers and lying next to his side was Cornelia also naked like him and sleeping like a baby as she was exhausted from their recent activity. Looking to his side at Cornelia he smiled at her innocent face and how sweet her smile was but it also reflected her personality, despite being one of the more mature ones she actually wanted to be doted on by someone who would look after her.

He did not take advantage of this as much as he wanted to be sure that she would have no loyalty to the Empire and not to be killed.

The years he had spent around the Elite 7 made him very much attached to them and while the person named Gai he hadn't been close to due to him being sent to another team he was sure he would get along with Lubbock and Leyasu fine, the years he spends with them and all the times he shared and their training together, he knew a lot of things about them and they knew a lot of things about him too and none of them were lies, it was like a 2nd Night Raid to him. Carefully getting himself out of the grip of Cornelia he looked outside the window at the full moon, he swore on his life that none of them would die and that all his enemies in front of him would die and that some people would die no matter the fact he got back in time.

_'But I can't promise that to myself...even with the Book given to me things change and people with unknown origin may come in,' _getting the book out he looked at what would be coming and what scenes would play out now and it seemed that Cornelia was supposed to die around the next few days in the Gravekeeper Event where the Empire accused the Ancient Gravekeepers from stealing money, the book told him that they would never consider doing that and that the community doesn't leave the graves and were practitioners of the old magic. Yes, magic and not advanced and difficult bio-organic technology that was like Susanoo and Hekatonheiress but it was real magic that allowed them to transform like him and Incursio, they had the same ability as Incursio when he fused with it and became the Tyrant at the end of the wat when he pushed it to his limits but it seemed limited to basic Danger-Beasts.

_'You were going to die, Cornelia...I won't let that happen,' _brushing away the hair that tickled her face he caressed her cheek and rubbed his thumb over it which made the blond girl smile unconsciously and hold his hand locking him in place.

He didn't plan nor did he ever consider going this far too convince Cornelia to be loyal to him but simply earn it through trust but to think that she ended up falling for him and bedding him was something that surprised him, did he love her? Did he come to see the other members of the Elite 8 sans Kurome and Akame as friends/family? The answer was clear, yes, he did see them as a family as it was like another Night Raid with their own unique quirks and habits and personalities that were easy to distinguish. He even came to see Kurome as a little sister and how easily it was to be attached to the girl when she exposed him to her more moral and normal side beside the appetite of hers, she was really adorable which had been awkward for him at first as the only time he had seen her cute and behave like her age was when she made amends with Akame once Wave interfered in their fight.

It melted his heart that there was some good done instead of killing and heartbreak.

And right now Akame or anyone else would suffer heartbreak from Cornelia's death as he would stop it as he had hired the Oreburg to escort them and train them for the future fight and siege against the Empire, Cornelia was an important person to him and she was the big sister to the Elite 8 and he was the big brother of the Elite 8 and they took care of everyone and acted as the most mature of the group. Najasho may be the leader as he had a better aptitude for leading a team and strategy but he was quite rude in tone but it was caring for those who knew him, besides he was still a bit of a child when he was younger and complained about some of the tiniest things that children usually fuss about.

"Tatsumi~?" muttered Cornelia as she woke up and hugged the back of Tatsumi and letting her head lean into his neck. "What's in your mind?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," apologized Tatsumi as he wrapped his hand around hers.

"Don't worry, we're trained to be able to function properly with the minimum of sleep and a lot of stress too," said Cornelia who still looked a bit sleepy but looked hardly like someone who missed sleep in her life. "Was I unable to tire you out to get you to sleep deep in~?"

"No, it's not that but I am just thinking about the future of us Assassins...I worry what we will have to face once we leave this place because I'm sure they won't let us go away easily," it wasn't a lie and he was perhaps being paranoid but he just didn't want to deal with the feeling of losing another comrade or a woman he came to love, he always thought he brought bad luck to women as each one he had some feelings for ended up dead but resolved that it was through the circumstances that they died and not through him and that if it was another life they would've been happy together.

Before he delved further into depressing thoughts Cornelia pulled him back underneath the sheets and locked her lips with his driving away anything he was thinking about, opening their mouths their tongues met and began clashing for dominance with neither willing to back down and wanting to win the fight. Tatsumi guided his hands to her chest and softly squeezed Cornelia's breasts which made her gasp for a second and almost made her lose the battle, letting one of her hands slide down she gently caressed his dick making Tatsumi shudder and almost lose the battle too.

Parting their lips Cornelia pouted but that disappeared when Tatsumi assaulted her neck and let his hands roam around her back and trailed a finger across her spine making her shudder in delight.

"Y-You won't have to worry...you...ah~! A-Aren't alone in this and...ah~! I won't leave you so allow m-me to make you forget about it," said Cornelia through short breathes as Tatsumi's hands made it difficult for her to speak as they found themselves back to her breasts massaging her nipples.

"Yes, let's make most out of it," replied Tatsumi and slightly spread her legs a bit apart and lined himself up to her opening and pushed himself inside and groaned at the feeling of her inner muscles clamping around him the moment he got in, worries fading away as he and Cornelia went to tire each other out and get some more sleep for tomorrow because the Oreburg Event would begin and everything would be changed from now on.

And he would give Cornelia his full attention because he would make sure Merraid stays away from his girls as you don't rob treasure or try to get the girls of a Dragon.

* * *

"P-Please! Granny, we've been walking for hours!" complained Chelsea who was sure that she would collapse on the way to their destination if they continued on like this for another few hours, alongside her was Taeko Oreburg one of the strongest fighters of the Oreburg Clan and one of the Patriarchs of the Oreburg Clan and all legendary assassin Barbara Oreburg.

"No, this walking can be considered part of your training and exercise to built up your stamina, better to have you last in your transformations a second longer that might save your life," denied Barbara the option of her new student to take it even easier because all she had to do was walk.

"I'll give you a piggyback," comforted Taeko getting a cheer from Chelsea who hopped on the taller girl's back.

"Don't spoil her Taeko," reprimanded Barbara with a sigh that despite that she liked Chelsea and how easy she was to frighten each student of hers was one she cared for despite her well-known reputation, but that reputation did give her something back from the students and that was that they would work very hard as fear and not wanting to be embarrassed or cast away would come to them, no person in this era would ever want to be denied of such a privilege to be trained by the Oreburg. The Revolutionary Army had paid them quite the amount of money which had alarmed them a bit as the amount was just a lot and while their prices were high this much money gathered they got wary, wary of where they got this amount of money and how they got it and that it was certainly not only from their pocket.

"Oh, come on! I know this is an important mission but it is so weird!" complained Chelsea and while sounding carefree she was actually very wary of the mission they had been given. "A mission to put a series of events together to fake out the Empire of the ones who want to defect!"

"Ugh, can't complain about that argument," it was fishy in Barbara's opinion and she had seen such missions and they ended up being very arrogant assassins trying to make a name for themselves and end up dead, these had been cases of the Oreburg in its early stages and surely they wouldn't take such a mission at all, but send through the Revolutionary Army itself got their attention and that it was all paid out by a single person through many ways, money did not come only in the form of minerals as rare hides and parts of Danger-Beasts could be sold at high prices and used as trophies or decoration, rare gems with mysterious powers, incredible expensive ingredients, and various other products given to them. The Revolutionary Army trusted this contact as several documents had been sent and various important figures in the Empire escorted, and the last one had truly baffled them all of what was given to the Army so willingly that it had to be taken seriously.

"Giving willingly Imperial Arms to the Revolutionary Army isn't something to be taken lightly and must be taken seriously...even the one here in my hand," muttered Taeko looking from the corner of her eye at her sheath that was colored light green and decorated in gold and styled in the Eastern way.

_'That is where you are wrong, Taeko, we are dealing with something far more terrifying as that isn't one of the original 48 Imperial Arms...it is one created and probably not used before by many wielders,' _thought Barbara who tensed her body up for a second at the thought of the person the Oreburg would have to face as everything had already set in stone in her when she heard about this, she was one of the Highest-Ranking members and was still one today even with her age and had access to restricted areas and knowledge that lower-members weren't allowed to go near even after years of serving and living with them. The person that had asked the Revolutionary Army must be a monster and not even a human to ever consider giving Imperial Arms away, those things were worth a fortune that would put some of their vaults to shame, but that wasn't the terrifying part at all as being one of the oldest Assassin Clans that was around the start of the Empire they knew many things from ancient sorcery and methods.

The Oreburg had a list of Imperial Arms and had listed more than half of the ones created and Barbara had memorized them all that were recorded as the Oreburg did clash with a few Imperial Arms users, they watched from afar of fights and wars and even the Civil War of the Empire and this was definitely not one of them. This one was straight-up created and not one of the Original 48 of the Empire and must have existed just a few years or a 100 years ago by someone, and willingly giving it was saying the person is a monster that he or she can easily give an Imperial Arm away as payment, the Imperial Arm that Taeko was carrying fitted her perfectly as her nickname was suited to it.

The Wind of the Oreburg as most of her attacks was named after wind-based disasters and breezes.

_'Whoever this person is...if he or she can be called one is very smart, the Oreburg has never taken notice of someone powerful that would give away this Imperial Arm, being able to make it yet not selling it is smart or causing a war with them by idiots wanting a seat,' _the person had not sold them nor was he or she ever heard of and the moment they accepted this a mistake had been made by the Oreburg that made them all uneasy, while the youngsters didn't know why Barbara and the others certainly knew that if they went back on their word the one who granted them this Imperial Arm would personally come and hunt them down while being aware of the Imperial Arm, countermeasures against it and who could know that the one they have been given was one of the weaker ones.

"Hey, look over there," said Chelsea pointing ahead as she had caught something in her eyes and got the attention of Barbara who didn't bother scolding herself for not guarding herself as that subject continued bothering her, too much money for staging something this simple was suspicious but the money had been given and the people themselves are aware of this, once the 'killing' had been done then train them as that was part of the contract too to train them before they would be deployed to the Revolutionary Army.

_'Just to hope that the stupid girl doesn't go too far as keeping one of them if they are just cute girls...' _thought Barbara shuddering at the thought of the current head of the Oreburg not that her power made her fear her, no, it was the sexual tastes of the current head not that she was disgusted with the same sex having a thing, but how far she was willing to go and imagined her made Barbara want to take a shower many times over.

Once they had arrived other people were inside of the hideout and Barbara wanted to sigh at the arrogance of the male assassins as they were stereotyping her students for them being girls, even their own party glared at them for talking so loudly and right now she wanted to poke their eyes out for giving shameless looks at Taeko and Chelsea with the former being oblivious to the stares given at her, which meant to her that she had to give Taeko THOSE lessons and with her character, it would be very awkward for her to do so.

"And who are you, granny? Are you perhaps the cook of the group?" asked one of the mercenaries tauntingly.

"No, I am not the cook but you can call me by my name, Barbara Oreburg," chuckled the Legendary Assassin that made the mercenaries smug faces downgrade into fearful expressions once her name was given to them, those who had been giving glances at the girls immediately stopped and found the walls to be suddenly very interesting, the rest just prayed that the members that insulted the Legendary Assassin wouldn't be killed off.

"T-That Oreburg!?"

"Yes, should I kill a few of you to prove my skills~?" asked Barbara sinisterly making the already scared mercenaries even more scared.

"No, no! We believe you!" said one of the mercenaries feeling the slight amount of bloodlust that was leaked into the air by Barbara already felt suffocating and the air thin to breathe in.

"I guess you are Tengu Mercenaries of the Eastern Part from your clothes, the girl with black hair over there is Taeko, my student," commented Barbara and looked around to see a few decently skilled Assassins and while Tengu Mercenaries are strong nowhere near as strong as the Oreburg they were one of the strongest Assassin Groups in the Eastern Part of the world, however, just of the Eastern Part and not a lot of the outside once they leave their home turf they become rather weak in contrast to the Oreburg who scouts very far ahead and trains in conditions that would only promise death as mere warm-ups. Hardly anyone would go and treat their trainees like that except for the Oreburg that has its skills to see potential and recognize skill from merely swinging a sword or any other weapon in the hands of a child, well, that was not completely true as Barbara could think of a single person who would do the same tactic as the Oreburg.

_'Then there is THAT person who would think of such a way to train people...no, THAT person wouldn't even consider them people but merely as amusement and a way to kill off time if bored,' _then again she doubted that knowing THAT person's tendencies and hobbies was really a favorite and not such an uncommon practice, she would get off from putting the trainees in the death training and enjoy their suffering as they tried to make progress or if they would ever be able to do it, might as well add more training into it to see them listen in horror. Barbara never enjoyed tormenting others nor did she take her time with them to kill them and prolong their death, unless necessary to gain intel about the enemy and their strongest warriors and layout but only to get that and nothing more.

No one in the Oreburg enjoyed torturing well except for the current Head of the Oreburg Family because of sexual preference.

"And I am Chelsea! Another one of Granny's students!" greeted Chelsea cheerfully snapping Barbara out who asked in a dangerous normal tone of her if she had heard right what Chelsea called her again, while the Tengu Mercenary was put off by the behavior of Chelsea but how she could act so carefree around with the Legendary Barbara Oreburg meant she had some serious skill. To say that her behavior didn't put him at any ease at all but straight-up made him even more scared and he had more right since he was one of the ones he made the comments about her students, for a second he glances at Taeko and was just as scared of her as he was of Chelsea even with her casually looking around the cave.

"To think that the Oreburg Assassins would be hired along with us..." commented another Tengu Mercenary.

_'No, these were hired by the Revolutionary Army to kill and not aware of the plans we are given...' _there was only 3 wings on them that gave away their ranking and experience and 3 seemed to be decently experienced otherwise they would have a single crow on their clothing, meaning were they meant to die on this mission and never did improve quickly enough which was a common thing amongst Ruthless Assassin Groups if members didn't improve. But it was also a test as Barbara noted that if they haven't been informed about the work with the Oreburg that they become warier and that some of them may survive and return stronger and back to improve, this was sending the ones who weren't skilled enough to their deaths and the few that survived would be allowed back and become stronger.

Another Natural Selection thing that the higher-ups of the Tengu believed in but she didn't as she believed in skill.

_'I wonder how many of them will survive this encounter because I'm sure only 1 will survive this and that is putting it high in my opinion,' _thought Barbara not so highly of the mercenaries in front of her which she already knew that they were sent to their deaths...now that she thought about it she was quite old by now and she certainly didn't feel offended by any means if you called her old. She would take pride in it that she was alive at this age while working as an Oreburg Assassin as age meant you were strong, skilled, and smart to live this long and doing missions of the Oreburg and have an infamous reputation that makes your name feared and respected when you just say it. _'Yet there was always that skill that I was never able to develop...to think that I am still hindered by a teenager problem...'_

If there would be a regret to Barbara it would vary from dying in a mission where she didn't go out in a very terrifying way, letting her students die before her...and not being able to find love at least once in her life nor that she was interested in it but like every other person she craved to be with someone she liked.

_'I'm a woman...you're a man so you're supposed to confess to me...Daniel,' _Barbara wasn't blushing as she was too old for that but a thin smile that could be mistaken for a murderous one was on her face, but in truth, it was one of joy as she imagined a peaceful life or an adventurous one with Daniel.

* * *

Barbara was now sure that none of them would survive as all of them were in a group on a separate boat probably too scared to be any second longer in their presence, Chelsea wasn't even that scary nor was Taeko as she could only be triggered by one single way. Perhaps her reputation made them think Chelsea and Taeko as students she had taken for a long time but Taeko was trained by her from a young age but still lacked experience against fighting equally strong and skilled opponents, not training sessions with her fellow Oreburg Assassins but a real fighting experience to the death where wounds would come and blood would be lost even if the journey wouldn't be presented with such opportunity.

"Master, if we get into contact with the people we are escorting...do we know how our contact looks like?" asked Taeko curiously.

"They gave us a hint for who our contact is and said that the Oreburg should recognize who is it..." replied Barbara but not dryly nor deadpanning as she only narrowed her eyes further at that.

Taeko stared a second longer at her master before returning her gaze to the boats ahead of them and looking at the Tengu Mercenaries and that they haven't died yet as her master told her, they weren't skilled as her and would die on this mission thinking they would try to kill some targets only to be killed as fodder. She could find a bit of sympathy that none of them were aware of their mission that they were going to die and not survive this at all, thinking they would succeed in a mission but instead send here to die and be disposed of off properly because the Oreburg was involved. But that meant they were too proud of themselves for being sent on this mission and never improved at all as her master told her how the Tengu Mercenary System works, their age and wings on their clothing indicated their experience and ranks and they were low meaning they were disappointing. Failing a mission by the Oreburg was unheard off and if they failed a mission they would cover it up and the one who failed it would be thoroughly punished, not that she failed nor that she planned as she was kind of glad that this was an escort mission and not a fight to the death or killing not that she would mind what kind of mission it would be.

Rather she didn't want any form of punishment with the current head being too handsy for her likes and would punish her in a sexual way rather than a harming one, seeing how disturbingly the other servants were with the head Taeko preferred to kill herself rather than to take the punishment.

"You don't have to worry Taeko, that Merraid girl won't lay a hand on you as long as I am here and let me tell you I won't die within a few years yet...I promise you that," said Barbara frowning at the thought of the current head of the Oreburg that played around far too much for her liking. Sudden shouts interrupted her internal ranting of what was more annoying and disgusting about Merraid and Barbara didn't bother to look into the direction of the boat where the Tengu were, they were getting killed by the Empire's Assassins and Chelsea would see who they had to escort while the superior wouldn't see her.

"We're getting attacked! We must get ready-FUEH!?" squeaked Taeko cutely as Barbara gave a firm smack to her buttocks that halted her from getting her sword out.

"Hold your ass, we're at a disadvantage right now, and fighting them here would make things only harder for us, we'll retreat and let Chelsea do the work at this point," said Barbara as she jumped off the boat and dived deep into the water followed by Taeko once she was out of her surprise of being smacked on her ass.

By the boat where the Tengu Mercenaries had been placed they all lied down dead on the ground as well as the other boats where the others lied dead on the wooden floors, Najasho sighed as she had seen the boat the furthest away from them and the people on it leave and escape into the water, he could follow them through one of his skills that allowed him to swim far faster in the water and even control it but not on such a huge body of water. Tengu Mercenaries and from what he saw not very skilled ones as the wings showed it and not a single Tengu on their clothing, that was their way of marking as Assassin Groups tend to do that which was idiotic in his opinion that revealed whether he should be wary or not, but then again they could be playing on that way of thinking but seeing how the Tengu Assassins died so quickly it seemed that wasn't the case.

"Tengu Mercenaries, eh? Would've loved to capture one of them to get some answers where their hideout is," sighed Gozuki knowing it was to blame on him as he had been drinking a little bit not that the amount he had drank affected him a lot, he is a Rakshasa Demon and a Senior at that too so alcohol hardly bothered him even if he drank the amount that could fill this boat and sink it.

"The rest escaped from the last boats," commented Green seeing that Cornelia and Akame who stood on the boats that were in the middle leaving only 2 boats unattended. "If I were to guess only 3 of them were left alive, either lucky or very skilled to have done it from the beginning. I wouldn't know because it is too dark even with the moon up I couldn't see what gender they were or how old they are,"

"Hm, well, we can't do much about it other than gathering more information so all of us will be heading back to the land and search for the Assassins that have escaped," commented Gozuki.

Najasho was looking around if there was anything else interesting to see but to no avail except for a giant Megafukurou...now his attention was on the Danger-Beast as he had read about the species and that it was particularly quick and always wary of human and stay far away from them. Yet this one seemed to be a bit too close as it was only about 15 meters away from them and looked the bird straight in the eye with no ill intent but curiosity that reacted not well, the Megafukurou flew immediately away but not without leaving Najasho to know that the extraction team was here to get them out.

_'They were right...I should learn how to smile and be less glaring...' _thought Najasho but that he kept to himself.

* * *

_**Elsewhere.**_

"We were lucky to be on the last boat as we can access their skill that they aren't pushovers and how easily killed off those Tengu Mercenaries were," commented Barbara who certainly described the Tengu Mercenaries to be weak but not that weak as they should've at least be able to survive that fight longer then 10 seconds, they were dealing with formidable opponents meaning they had to take it quite seriously even if the Oreburg were strong humility was part of their training and survival. "Why did you rescue that Tengu Mercenary, Taeko,"

Taeko who had been wringing the water out of her clothes had now been busy wringing the water out of the female Tengu Mercenary clothes and tore some off to act as a band-aid as a bullet wound had pierced her arm, non-fatal injury but not to be taken lightly was the rule of an Assassin in medical department and knowledge.

"I don't know...I guess she was decent enough?"

"Perhaps, since she has 4 wings instead of 3 but I won't see her joining the Tengu back any time if I were her, and we can't exactly take her with us with Merraid being the leader," Merraid would have been all too eager to let her join in to increase her harem and idea of love, the girl was cute and nicely shaped and Barbara remembered Merraid saying she hasn't a girl from Eastern Origin in her Harem and this girl was a Tengu Mercenary that originates from the Eastern part of the world itself.

"...Should I kill her then?" asked Taeko seeing both points not sure if the girl would still go back to the Mercenary or them keeping her with them but without Merraid's approval to let her join and her probably demanding her to be one of her girls wasn't something she was willing to do. She had been molested by Merraid and while it felt very good and left certainly a mark on her she was more loyal to Barbara than to Merraid or her instincts of wanting to feel that pleasure again, reminding herself of pleasure wasn't something she didn't want to do as thinking about it made it harder to forget or ignore it and that her body still craved for it.

"We should since it is better than having Merraid make her a slave to her desires, and aside from that you can stop pretending to be unconscious to get to know more about the Oreburg," said Barbara looking at the Tengu Mercenary who remained quiet and unmoving before moving smoothly like she had been never shot.

"Trust me...I wish I was unconscious that whole time..." the Tengu Mercenary was shivering but not from the cold water that her clothing absorbed but how the Barbara Oreburg was wary of this Merraid woman and how she was being described as something the woman wanted.

She heard about the name Merraid Oreburg as she was the current head of the Oreburg Assassins and hardly anything was known about her so only speculations aside that she was terrifyingly strong due to being the current Head, but now that she knew a fact about the woman being quite dangerous to the same sex as one of the strongest Assassins in the world was saying that killing her was an act of mercy.

"I can take you in as a protege of mine since Taeko is growing rather quickly and I have still some time on my hands...I could get Daniel to vote in to take you in but with those 2 it isn't going to work at all...so I am going to train you but no strings attached to the Oreburg got it?" said Barbara.

"It would be my honor!" refusing a training program from one of the strongest Assassins in the world and history books of Assassins was straight-up dumb and no Assassin would refuse to that offer, the air grew thick and cold and the Mercenary looked up to see a sadistic smile on Barbara's face.

"You should already know that it will be a devastating training program that your Tengu Training will make you think it had been nothing but a walk through the park...I expect you to do your best~!" said Barbara who got only a stiff nod from the Mercenary.

One of the wooden windows opened up and the Megafukurou came into the room and soon was held at knifepoint by Barbara but in a more playful way as her game face wasn't on but that was hard to differ from her usual stern expression, smoke filled the room and Chelsea was back in her human form panting and complaining that Barbara shouldn't do that even as a joke. Transforming into humans was easy since she was familiar with the movements no matter the size or gender of the person she took on, but Danger-Beasts were tricky since she would feel awkward and uncomfortable as she literally had to perform the movements the Danger-Beasts are used to or additional limbs or weird biology.

"Oh, suck it up, I wouldn't know even if I tried it on," well, she couldn't do a few things and that was using the Imperial Arms as compatibility was present in that Arms and those things did keep her guard up because there was in some way that there were enchantments written on it that could hear it and have some sort of coding in it that does compatibility, but that she highly doubted as her second one made her even warier of them that it was in some way the essence of the Danger-Beast used to create the arms was alive and was checking the attempt out. Some may not take it seriously but Barbara didn't let it fool her as it was saying of compatibility and the 1st impression of the Arms was what made her wary, those things were still alive in a way and not like Incursio which she found to be the most terrifying of all Imperial Arms as it's flesh was still living. "Nor that I will try it out, even if checking if I am suitable which I am not. And Have you gotten anything out of the time that was unintentionally bought for you, because if not that we will be having fried chicken for dinner~!"

"Ugh! Y-Yes, I got something of who might be the target," replied Chelsea nervously and had carefully chosen her words seeing that one of the Tengu Mercenaries was alive and the most experienced one out of the group too, probably seeking for revenge and would be lead to who hired them if she said broker or contact and obviously kill him or her. "What will you do with her?"

"She'll be another trainee of mine,"

"Are you sure, it isn't about Merraid that I am worried about, but are you sure that she doesn't do this just to get revenge?" asked Chelsea a bit suspicious but then received a scoff from the Tengu Mercenary.

"You don't have to worry your ass about that one, they stereo-typed me before too as they did you with you all and I am the least loyal to the Tengu, by the way, the name is Shiroku," Shiroku gave a quick explanation of what the Tengu HQ was like and that the Head and the Council Members are quite arrogant and the reason why she never got crows were because she refused to sleep with one of them, it was called in to see how she practiced her seduction skills as most female members have practiced that but she refused seeing it was more likely an excuse to have the old members to sleep with young women.

"No wonder you don't like any of them..." said Barbara who was disgusted as it was in a way similar to Merraid as she picked up girls and they felt so indebted to her that they wouldn't even think of refusing her anything, it was, however, different as they were young and would feel lost and wanted to be attached to someone who wouldn't leave them and soon be further manipulated onto it. Cassandra and Gilberda were lucky that Merraid had found them and sure she may not like the girl but she Leader did genuinely care for them and love them for who they are, she didn't have much of preference and had a wide assortment of girls serving her and hardly any males which Barbara found to be foolish since she has seen some with good potential.

The whole world had a tendency to underestimate women and no part was an exception to this rule but in the West, they did change quicker with their opinion but the East it was the opposite and still sticking to the traditional ways that hindered a lot of processes and a lot of things covered, Ancestors mistakes covered that could be learned from so the next generation could be even more powerful and wiser and some of them did but the Tengu obviously not.

_'...Doesn't seem like she is lying and the story is believable...perhaps some later time I will tell her about it,' _thought Barbara.

* * *

_'Chelsea will be here...' _that was all Tatsumi could think off as the book told him all about the next event and his eyes had fallen on her name and never advanced further with the story, he snapped himself out of it and continued reading and realized the irony of Akame and Chelsea. He remembered the story when Mine, Lubbock, and himself tried to prank on Chelsea with him being the only one understanding her way of doing things and ended up discovering him and threatening to cut 'it' off, but he also got to know her story that she had been separated from her team on an Assignment and that she discovered all of them died by Akame's team...

Had she been angry at Akame when they met...he didn't know and while his aptitude for Stealth and deception were decent and years of practice Chelsea is a born master at it and made it difficult for him to see her angry, aside from what happened in the hot springs when he tried to dump water on her.

"Tatsumi, can you make sure that Akame and Kurome don't eat everything up?" asked Green as he and Najasho were asked to stay behind by Gozuki.

"Will do," replied Tatsumi seeing that the 2 of them had been probably been seen and that was the reason why he had stood on the dark side of the boat that only made his eyes visible to Chelsea, so he was allowed to go with all the girls to the High-Class Restaurant and enjoy the meals there not that he felt hungry since he had barely done anything in the mission except for killing some Mercenaries. He had attempted suicide by not eating for a long time but his mind was connected to his body and made him preserve his food inside his stomach, or just survive on solar energy which did confuse him until he read a book about Human Biology that stated the human body required sunlight to move and be healthy. After that, he tried to find a desolate place but it seemed that wasn't an option either as he had decided to read further onto this and read something about some Danger-Beasts similar to Tyrant but different, they went into a form of self-induced coma and wait until it was warm and seeing how he had planned to bury himself into the earth it made it not likable.

Not dying but just being there.

Burn himself, didn't try that option since he knew his body adapted to Esdeath's cold, and while she was able to encase him in it he was able to escape so fire should hardly be any different, drowning he would develop gills to breathe through underwater, and everything else didn't need to be explained as the gist of it was now known. The strongest Imperial Arm was to be considered the Demon's Extract but that he was sure of it wasn't the strongest as Tyrant was in his opinion far stronger, adapting to every kind of power in the world of from unknown or ancient substances.

Slapping himself mentally about straying away of thinking about Esdeath now as she would be there but only to exterminate all the Gravekeepers that also threw out the window to avoid a confrontation, not that this could be avoided but neither was this necessary for the Elite 8 to be convinced that the Empire wasn't corrupt. They had to kill innocent people and he didn't know if he wanted that or straight take them out of here as he was sure that he could defeat, this was a direct order of the Emperor himself or in real words Honest orders and that was someone he could reach, but it would also cause a lot of chaos because as much as he wanted to kill that demon he was still useful. He kept all those corrupt Ministers inside the palace and with that the targets would feel always safe and that was what he was gunning for, besides those sickos would not be able to get any further on their own as they are old and fat as hell and not even one athletic ability in them.

They finally arrived at the High-Class Restaurant and once Gozuki gave the name and order one of the people working their guided them and another guided them...he kept himself quiet as he looked at the other group as he could easily recognize who they were as one of them carried the Imperial Arm he had sent as payment.

_'The Oreburg are here too, huh? Just like the book and that girl next to the old woman is...Taeko Oreburg the killer of Cornelia,' _she was a very tall girl just a bit taller then Cornelia and had black hair though a lighter shade than that of Akame and Kurome's, and there was a single strand of hair that was quite big and had the color of a lighter tone of purple then beige or more leaning to a softer shade of light blue? She was curvy as to be expected of being an Oreburg Assassin and she was certainly powerful as the air around her was just too easy to breathe. _'So she got the Imperial Arm I send them...and it seems she knows about it too,'_

The moment Barbara's eyes met his he didn't bother looking away and met her stare and her stare narrowed and calmed down.

_'So he's the contact...quite, no, too powerful for his age...' _thought Barbara aware that she had taken a few steps that were leading her to the room she had hired for herself and Taeko a bit faster and Taeko seemed to notice and met the red eyes of Tatsumi and almost flinched.

Once out of sight and hearing range Taeko silently voiced her thoughts out and Barbara simply nodded without a smile on her face that the dealer they were handling with better be left alone on his private life, he was that powerful that Barbara would immediately give her opinion not to study him any further even if they got a chance to know how to make Imperial Arms the costs to gain them would be too much, the person getting it would be crippled for life or die from fatal wounds and she was sure that only the latter would come.

Once Gozuki led the kids into the room he congratulated them for a smooth beginning and tell them to enjoy their meal which wasn't necessary as they already dug into their food ordered for them.

"I didn't know meat could be this tasty!" exclaimed Akame with stars in her eyes as she had taken a huge bite out of her steak. "I wish Chief and Green were here to taste this too..."

"They will since I will be taking lunch to them," said Tatsumi who had already gotten a few dishes ahead before anyone could see and stacked them neatly into lunchboxes. "And honestly, Akame, is my food not that good for you at all? Or do you find it disgusting?"

Akame almost choked on her food at the hearing of the well-acted tone of being hurt by someone's commentary and tried to say an excuse to appease Tatsumi and it failed, only getting a more depressed form and Akame being embarrassed en getting laughed out by the other girls and Gozuki who snickered.

The handclap of realization bonked on Akame's head. "You were pulling my leg, weren't you Tatsu?"

"How can you accuse me of such a thing-Yeah, I am pulling your leg, hahaha!" not being able to hold it in Tatsumi depressed slumping form began to curl together and shake along with the gloomy aura disappearing too, that soon disappeared as the moment he looked up Akame's face was close to his...no, she didn't stand on the table it was just a second before she crashed into Tatsumi and began wrestling with him on the couch. Somehow in the process, the other girls got managed to be roped into he wrestling as well putting Tatsumi in a compromising situation, he didn't need telepathy to know what Gozuki was thinking about him being a lucky bastard being surrounded by well-developed and cute girls that could kick ass because what guy wouldn't like such a girl...probably, not a lot.

Well, he certainly did enjoy such girls.

* * *

**Alrain: Cutting it here off, and sorry for the late update with this fic but with Coronavirus and my school teachers not really giving specific information when there will be test and homework and what the homework is, I had to do some sorting, who am I kidding, I was sorting a ton of shit and keeping a list up of what stories I haven't updated in a while and this was one of them. **

**Coronavirus is making homework double time at home and online lessons a single hour on a day with minimal explanation due to the way of teaching online isn't quite effective.**


End file.
